


Everything (But Only With You)

by Kapua



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, literally just an excuse to write every imaginable smutty scene with these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Tissaia has a mysterious locked chest in her quarters, and Yennefer has never been able to resist pushing the other woman's buttons. But when she manages to get the chest open, she finds more than she bargained for.AKA Tissaia has a chest full of sex toys accumulated over the centuries. Yennefer finds it and good times ensue. Each chapter features different toys and kinks!
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 144
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olli/gifts).



> Prompt by Olli--this is pure smut with minimal plot, although as per usual there are still lots of feelings. But mostly just lots of sex.
> 
> Breakdown of chapters so you know what you're getting into:
> 
> Chapter One: Possessive!Tissaia and magical strap on  
> Chapter Two: Bondage  
> Chapter Three: Possessive!Tissaia, magical remote vibrator, exhibitionism  
> Chapter Four: Possessive!Yennefer, exhibitionism, light spanking, DP  
> Chapter Five: Sex on Tissaia's desk, magical sensation play (cold and electricity), and praise kink  
> Chapter Six: All-night edging, magical vibrator, breathplay, Possessive!Yennefer, and Tissaia saying "Please let me come"
> 
> ALSO there is now stunning art to go along with this fic (obviously NSFW lol). Check out @madamnsmut on Twitter if you want to see the beauty! (and huge thank you to madamnsmut for creating such gorgeous work!)

Yennefer peeks her head out into the hallway, glancing around conspiratorially before ducking back into the room when she sees that the coast is clear. Tissaia is supposed to be teaching late tonight, but she figures it can't hurt to be too careful. 

When the door shuts behind her, Yennefer turns her attention to the room in front of her. It's technically Tissaia's room, though she supposes it's more _theirs_ at this point. She can't remember the last time she spent a night in her own room. Honestly, she mostly uses it as a glorified closet at this point, only returning when she wants a particular dress that she hasn't yet brought to Tissaia's room.

The contents of Tissaia's room are familiar and comforting in their orderliness: the way the chair is tucked into the little desk in the corner, how the bed linens are neatly folded, the small mirror hanging on the wall. There are bits of her own chaos here and there, these days—a dress thrown haphazardly over the back of the chair, one of her boots lying under the bed. But it feels like them, and she loves that.

There is, however, one thing in the room that remains a mystery: a massive mahogany chest tucked against the far wall underneath a window. Yennefer has asked Tissaia about it too many times to count, but she never gets a real answer. As the weeks have dragged on, Yennefer has decided that she simply needs to take matters into her own hands. If Tissaia won't tell her what's in the chest, then she'll just break into it.

The idea occurred to her last week, but she found that the chest was sealed with several complicated enchantments. She hadn't been able to get it open, but the level of security had only heightened her interest in the chest's contents. What could possibly be so important that Tissaia keeps it locked away under both physical and magical key?

She'd spent a few days in the library to work out how to break the magical wards on the chest, and with any luck, she'll finally be able to solve the mystery tonight. She hasn't really thought about what she'll do when she sees what the chest contains; that's a problem for future Yennefer, and her main interest is currently very much in the present.

She kneels in front of the chest and murmurs a few words to undo the enchantments, and she grins when the lock pops open with a satisfying _click_. Her fingers slide under the edge of the lid and carefully lift it open. She ducks out of the way when it opens fully, just in case whatever is inside is dangerous, but when nothing happens she leans up to peer over the edge at the contents.

Her eyebrows promptly raise so high that they nearly disappear in her hairline.

Inside the chest, on top of a maroon silk cushion, rest an incredible array of what Yennefer recognizes as sex toys. She's no stranger to sex—has had quite a bit of it, actually, of all varieties and with more people than she can count. She likes to think that she's well-versed in the many different ways that pleasure can be felt and shared with another, but this...there are some items in the chest that she's not even sure the purpose of. 

Not that she's not intrigued by them. Because she is. More so when she thinks about the fact that it's _Tissaia_ who has all these toys tucked away, which means it's likely that she's _used_ them at some point. 

She's often teased Tissaia for being a bit of a prude—how could she not, with those high-collared dresses and the almost never-ending supply of self control the other woman seems to possess? Since they've been together she's seen a different side to the woman, one that's unbridled and responsive and gloriously open, but this chest is something else entirely. 

She's wondered, sometimes, what she has yet to discover about Tissaia. Even now, when Tissaia lets her in and doesn't try to hide what she's feeling, Yennefer knows that there are still some things that go unspoken between them. 

It's not a surprise to know that Tissaia has kept some things from her; the woman has lived centuries, after all, and neither of them are what could even conservatively be deemed as competent when it comes to talking about things. It had taken Yennefer more or less jumping Tissaia in her office to finally get them to so much as acknowledge what had been building between them since Sodden, after all, and they still don't verbalize more than is strictly necessary.

So no, it's not that Tissaia has kept a piece of her life separate. That's understandable. Yennefer's confusion stems more from _why_ Tissaia wouldn't want to share this with her. Again, it's not like she's shy about sex, so she doesn't think it's because Tissaia is worried about scaring her off. 

And now she's a little irritated that she's had to find out about it this way. Just the thought of Tissaia using some of these toys (On herself? On others?) is enough to make Yennefer ache with desire, and it pains her to think that Tissaia might not have wanted to share this with her.

She's so deep in thought that Yennefer misses the sound of quiet footsteps coming down the hallway and the door opening on silent hinges. 

"Have you never heard that it's poor manners to dig about in other people's belongings?"

She whirls and sees Tissaia standing by the door, watching her with an amused expression. The panic of being caught snooping is somewhat tempered by the fact that Tissaia doesn't seem overly upset with her, and Yennefer opts for her best contrite smile.

"Can't blame a girl for being curious."

Tissaia arches an eyebrow in a way that suggests that she can, in fact, blame a girl for being curious, but Yennefer stands up before she can say anything else. The younger mage won't be distracted from her discovery.

"Why did you hide this from me?" And she doesn't mean to let the thread of insecurity creep into her voice, but she can't help it. There are too many questions spinning about in her brain, and the only reason she can imagine for Tissaia concealing the chest is if she's not interested in sharing its contents with Yennefer.

Tissaia catches the tone, because of course she does, and she steps closer with a faint frown on her face. Yennefer crosses her arms across her chest and tries not to let her emotions run wild across her face. That tiny line in between Tissaia's brows appears that always makes Yennefer want to smooth it away with her thumb, but she resists the urge. She's upset, damn it, and if Tissaia is frowning than it's her own fault.

"What's wrong?" Tissaia asks, searching her eyes. And Yennefer really, truly doesn't want to give in so easily, but she can't resist the blatant care and concern written across Tissaia's face.

"Do you not want—" she hesitates, unsure of exactly what to say, before finally just going for it. "Do you not want this with me?"

And instantly, Tissaia's hands are cradling her face, and the woman has the nerve to _laugh_.

"Sweet, foolish girl," she murmurs, "I want _everything_ with you."

"Then why?" Yennefer asks. "Why hide this from me?"

And Tissaia's eyes soften even more. "I wasn't hiding it from you, Yennefer. We have all the time in the world—centuries, hopefully—and it simply didn't seem important right now. I wanted to learn you, learn what you like, without the use of any external aids first. I didn't realize it was bothering you so much."

"Well it wasn't, until I saw what it was you'd been keeping locked away," Yennefer grumbles, but there's no bite to her words. How can she possibly stay mad when Tissaia is being so sweet? "Although I must say, my interest is now officially piqued. Who knew you had it in you?"

Tissaia's smile shifts into more of a smirk, and Yennefer's knees go weak. It never ceases to amaze her the reaction that the other woman can elicit with a simple look.

"Many people," Tissaia purrs, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Just because you seem convinced to believe I'm a prude does not mean the rest of the continent shares that assessment."

And she _knows_ Tissaia is just trying to get a rise out of her, but she can't help the hot flare of jealousy that strikes her as she imagines Tissaia with other people. 

"Seeing as how nobody seems available to vouch for that," she says with a challenging look, "You'll forgive me if I don't believe it until I see it."

It's a weak barb. She already knows at least some part of what Tissaia is capable of, and even in their (apparently tame) lovemaking, she's consistently had her mind blown. But it seems to do the trick, and Tissaia takes the bait with a small shake of her head.

"Prove it?" 

Yennefer nods, and Tissaia purses her lips and tips her chin at the chest.

"Then pick one."

That pulls Yennefer up short. She glances over at the chest and then back at Tissaia, who just arches an eyebrow at her and motions for her to go look. 

She peers over the edge of the chest and looks at the contents with fresh eyes. There is no shortage of inspiration to select from, but she knows what she wants the moment her eyes land on it.

"This one."

She points at it and Tissaia's eyes darken as she nods, reaching into the chest and pulling it out. But to Yennefer's great disappointment, she merely sets it on the desk. She starts to protest but is silenced by the firm press of lips against her own, and she melts into the kiss. 

With the context of their conversation and the generally sky-high level of arousal she feels at the mere thought of Tissaia, it doesn't take long before Yennefer is a gasping, writhing mess. She mewls when Tissaia nudges her backward until she collides with the wall. The duality of soft curves against her front and hard, unyielding stone to her back is decadent, and Yennefer tips her head back and lets Tissaia take the lead.

"As if you ever had it to begin with," Tissaia mutters against her throat, and Yennefer starts. "You're projecting rather loudly, darling," Tissaia says, punctuating the words with a sharp nip to her collarbone. 

Out of sheer spite Yennefer projects the sting from the bite _extra_ loudly, but she promptly regrets her choice when Tissaia sends the sensation back at her multiplied tenfold. She moans as a wave of wanting, pleasure mixing with pain, washes over her, leaving her panting for air.

She realizes a bit belatedly that Tissaia has pulled away from her, and she reaches out to try to pull the woman back. Her fingers close around nothing but air, and she blinks as she tries to focus her hazy vision enough to see where Tissaia's gone. 

Her mouth goes dry when Tissaia suddenly reappears in front of her sans clothing. When her eyes skim down Tissaia's body they widen as she realizes that Tissaia has somehow managed to get the toy on in a matter of seconds. When she steps closer, the length of the toy cock presses between them, and Yennefer can't resist reaching down to grasp it. 

There must be some enchantment, because it feels warm and heavy in her hand, like it's actually an extension of Tissaia's body rather than a toy. She glances down to try to get a closer look and is caught off guard when Tissaia spins them so that she's between Yennefer and the wall.

"Go on then," she says, her voice pure seduction. "You're welcome to look."

And Yennefer might be a mess of desire and need, but she can still play this game just as well as Tissaia. She maintains eye contact as she slowly sinks to her knees in front of the woman, savoring the way Tissaia's eyes glaze over slightly and her mouth drops open.

With the fake cock now at eye level, Yennefer takes her time to study it. It's big—as she wraps one hand around it in a loose fist her fingers can't quite close around its girth. As she pumps her hand up and down the length a few times, just testing how it moves in the harness that's keeping it attached to Tissaia's hips, she watches the way Tissaia's breathing speeds up, a gorgeous flush creeping up her chest.

Still keeping her eyes on Tissaia's, Yennefer leans in and takes just the tip of the cock into her mouth. Tissaia's eyes slam shut, and Yennefer mentally grins at the victory. She begins to bob her head up and down, sucking and hollowing her cheeks around the toy with enthusiasm that surprises even her. She's never done this before on a toy, and if someone had asked her ten minutes ago whether she'd be into it she probably would have wrinkled her nose and asked what the point was if the other person couldn't feel it. 

But now, looking up at Tissaia, Yennefer finds the whole thing wildly, unfathomably hot. Every time the base of the toy presses against her, Tissaia makes the most delicious little whimper, and her hips have started bucking a little. 

**_You look so beautiful down there on your knees for me._ **

The words echo across her mind and Yennefer squirms, uncomfortably aware of the wetness between her own legs. She starts to slip a hand underneath her skirts, but Tissaia fixes her with a fierce look.

**_Not until I say._ **

Yennefer whimpers a little but nods, returning her focus to the task at hand. She feels fingers weave into her hair and looks up to see Tissaia watching her with a curious expression. The fingers tighten, holding her in place as Tissaia's hips cant forward with a bit more purpose, and Yennefer has to close her eyes as she realizes what Tissaia is asking. The hand in her hair starts to retreat and her eyes snap back open as she reaches up to catch Tissaia by the wrist, preventing her form moving away any further. 

**_Yes._ **

Her answer sounds breathy and wanton even telepathically, but she doesn't care. Tissaia looks like she wants to devour her alive, and Yennefer adjusts her position and relaxes her jaw slightly as Tissaia begins to move. The hand at the back of her head holds her steady, the pressure a calming reassurance as Tissaia's hips begin to fuck the cock into Yennefer's mouth at a faster pace. She's not sure exactly what the toy has on Tissaia's end—maybe an insert that goes inside, or perhaps just something that puts pressure on her clit—but regardless, she's clearly enjoying herself. Her abs are tensing and her head is tipped back against the wall, and Yennefer thinks she's never seen anything more beautiful.

When blue eyes open to meet her adoring gaze, Yennefer feels a tremor run through Tissaia's body. The woman starts to pull back, but Yennefer follows her with her mouth, pressing forward until she's taken the whole length into her mouth, her nose brushing against soft curls. A muttered swear from above is her only warning before Tissaia's hips jerk sharply and her whole body tenses. 

A sharp rush of pleasure sweeps through her that Yennefer recognizes as an unconscious projection, and she reciprocates, sending back exactly how turned on she is by this whole situation. Tissaia groans as her body relaxes, and Yennefer slowly pulls back. She gives a little parting lick to the tip of the toy and Tissaia chuckles.

**_Wicked girl._ **

And Yennefer can't argue with that. She doesn't want to, either, not when it means Tissaia is pulling her up and quickly stripping her out of her dress and practically throwing her on the bed. 

**_Hands and knees._ **

Yennefer does as she's told and shivers as she feels Tissaia climb onto the bed behind her. The cool air of the room is almost painful against her heated flesh, and she thinks she's probably wet enough that Tissaia can see it even from a distance.

Tender fingers stroke a line down her spine, nails scratching gently before sliding further down to cup Yennefer's cunt. She chokes on a breath and immediately tries to push back into the touch, but a firm hand comes to rest on the back of her neck, pressing her down to the mattress and holding her there. Everything in her wants to keep fighting to just get Tissaia to _fuck_ her already, but she forces her body to still.

**_Good girl._ **

The praise rips a moan from her lips and she whines with the effort of not grinding back against Tissaia in search of _something_. Her patience is rewarded a second later as those glorious fingers begin to stroke her, dipping inside before skittering upward to rub tight circles around her clit.

**_I'm not going to last if you keep doing that_ ** she pants, feeling the tightening coil low in her belly.

**_That's the hope._ **

The smug reply is paired with the fingers against her clit speeding up until Yennefer comes with a shout. It's over too quickly, and she's still trembling with need even before the waves have receded.

**_So fucking gorgeous._ **

Tissaia's voice in her head makes her swoon. The other woman rarely swears, and Yennefer considers it a personal point of pride when she's able to provoke to the point of losing her inhibitions regarding proper language.

Tissaia adjusts her position, and Yennefer keens when she feels the blunt head of the toy glance over her folds.

**_Please, Tissaia, I need you inside—_ **

The rest of her sentence dissolves as Tissaia pushes inside her, sheathing the full length of the toy in clinging heat with a single motion. Yennefer's mouth drops open in a silent scream as she registers the sensation of absolute fullness. It's _divine_ , and she can already feel herself tightening around the toy.

She wants to draw it out as long as possible, but when Tissaia starts to move all conscious thought leaves her mind. All she can focus on is the absolutely sinful drag of the toy against her walls as Tissaia starts a slow, steady rhythm, pulling almost all of the way out before thrusting back in. The way the flared head of the toy catches at her entrance has Yennefer biting the side of her own hand to try to muffle the obscene noises she knows she's making.

**_Don't. I want to hear you._ **

**_Then half of Aretuza will hear me as well_ ** Yennefer shoots back, but she's already moving her hand away.

**_Good. I want them to know exactly who it is that makes you scream._ **

And _oh_ , Yennefer has totally got a thing for Tissaia's possessive streak. She doesn't let it out often, even when Yennefer needles her, but when she does it tends to end very, _very_ well for the younger mage.

Her thrusts begin to pick up speed, and Yennefer is practically sobbing into the blanket now. Every single nerve ending is occupied with the sensations Tissaia is stirring in her, and she almost can't handle the tension climbing higher and higher within her.

Tissaia seems to be in a similar situation, if the gasps coming from behind her are anything to go by, and Yennefer twists her neck so that she can get a glimpse of the woman behind her. Tissaia looks radiant, lean muscles tightening and bunching as she thrusts into Yennefer relentlessly, and when their eyes lock Yennefer nearly comes apart.

**_Come with me_ ** she gasps out. **_I want to come together._ **

For a second she doesn't know if Tissaia has heard her, or whether she'll listen even if she has, but then a hand slips around her hip until deft fingers can press against her clit, and that's all it takes. Yennefer sees stars as her awareness narrows to the way the toy feels inside her, the pressure of Tissaia's fingers against her clit. She comes screaming Tissaia's name, clamping down on the toy as she shudders. A second burst of pleasure ripples over her and she feels Tissaia's hips jerk once before stilling, the other woman's body curving over her as she trembles. 

She doesn't know how long they stay like that, aftershocks rolling over them, but eventually she becomes aware of Tissaia shifting and pulling back. There's a sharp ache between her legs without the toy there, but Yennefer smiles as she flops back onto the pillows. She hears a few sounds off at the edge of the bed and then Tissaia is curling up next to her, placing soft kisses along her collarbone and tucking a stray curl behind Yennefer's ear. 

Yennefer relaxes under the ministrations, enjoying the tender touches. It's one of her favorite things. No matter what, after every time they've had sex Tissaia has done this. It's like a ritual, and it makes Yennefer feel like someone precious and cared for.

**_You are precious, silly girl_ ** Tissaia murmurs, and Yennefer turns to catch her lips in a sweet kiss.

**_I know._ **

She stretches a little, arms above her head as she elongates her spine and relishes in the soreness she can already feel settling into her muscles.

"Well, one thing is for certain," she says with a mischievous look. Tissaia looks up at her.

"What's that?"

Yennefer can't help the shit-eating grin that spreads across her face as she replies, "If anyone managed _not_ to hear me screaming your name, the fact I'm going to be walking funny for a week will certainly clue them in."

Tissaia groans and shoves her away, but Yennefer pulls her back for another kiss. It's soft, and perfect, and she can already feel sleep hinting at the edges of her consciousness. As she succumbs, a brief flash of the chest's contents flits across her mind, and she dreams of all the possibilities still to discover.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two: prompted to have Tissaia surrender control with some bondage. Brief reference to backstory from another of my fics, but no need to have read that to enjoy this one :)

Yennefer bites her lip as she watches Tissaia from the wings. It's been a long week of absolutely miserable meetings with the Brotherhood, and she knows the other woman is exhausted. The rest of the mages seem determined to fight her at every opportunity, and more than one night Yennefer has sat and listened to Tissaia rant about how they all seem intent on destroying the whole of the continent with their antics. It's exhausting just listening to it; she can't imagine how Tissaia feels having to live it every day while maintaining that unending poise.

She's been thinking a lot about that lately. How Tissaia is always so put together, emotions neatly compartmentalized and every fact of her being under control. There are certainly moments when that control slips—more so in recent weeks now that they're together. She loves when she gets to see Tissaia let loose even a little bit, but she's noticed that the other woman still holds back. It's got her wondering whether there's a way she can get Tissaia to fully surrender her precious control, and she's got a rather brilliant idea on how to test her theory.

It's been just over a week since the first incident with the toy chest, as Yennefer has come to think of it in her head. She's only just now able to walk without feeling the faint phantom ache from how hard Tissaia had fucked her with the fake cock, and she's very much looking forward to exploring the chest further. 

There's one particular item that she's got a particular interest in, though—at least in relation to her musings on Tissaia and control. She seems to recall seeing some enchanted restraints in the chest, and she finds herself spending an inordinate amount of time musing over how incredible Tissaia would look with soft burgundy rope tying her wrists to the headboard, her ankles bound to the posts at the foot of the bed. 

It's an image that entices her on multiple levels: there's the undeniable fact that anything involving Tissaia naked is blindingly hot, but the idea of Tissaia giving up her control—giving it up to Yennefer, specifically—is enough to make Yennefer flush with arousal. She doesn't know whether Tissaia will even go for it, if it's something the other woman wants, but she figures there's only one way to find out.

So, in her usual blunt approach, when she sees the meeting winding down she heads back to their quarters. She murmurs the words to open the chest and reaches in, running a finger over the soft bindings within. They're the color of a deep berry wine, silky soft to the touch, and she pulls them out and shuts the chest, laying them on top of the lid. She speaks a word in Elder and watches the bindings come to life, snaking through the air in twirling loops. Oh yes. This has  _ great _ potential.

She lets the bindings fall back to the chest and settles herself in the nearby chair to wait for Tissaia to arrive. It doesn’t take long before she hears the familiar click of Tissaia’s shoes coming down the hallway and the door swings open.

Yennefer admires the view as Tissaia steps into the room. It still amazes her, sometimes, that she gets to be with this incredible, brilliant,  _ beautiful _ woman. That Tissaia has chosen her, of all people. It defies all logic, and she’ll be eternally grateful.

She stands up and greets Tissaia with a warm kiss, letting her hands slide around to rest on the woman's shoulderblades. Her fingers press lightly and Tissaia practically melts into her, and Yennefer chuckles.

"Long day?"

"You already know the answer to that," Tissaia says, and Yennefer can practically hear the eye roll. "Did you just feel like observing, or was there a reason you were skulking about in the shadows like some sort of gremlin?"

"A gremlin?" Yennefer wrinkles her nose. "That's the best comparison you can come up with?"

Tissaia looks up at her and arches a brow, and Yennefer sighs. "First of all, I was not skulking. I just like to watch you at work. Seeing you put everyone back in their place is far more appealing than it has any right to be. And second, I just wanted to get a sense for when you would be done."

"And why's that?"

"Well," Yennefer says, drawing the word out, "I was thinking it might be nice for you to get to unwind."

There's a beat of silence. Tissaia isn't saying yes, but she isn't saying no, either, and Yennefer will take that as a win. Probably best to start small, though, so she gives her best innocent smile and says, "Perhaps a massage?"

"You just want an excuse to get me naked on the bed," Tissaia mutters, but she's smiling. Yennefer makes a grand sweeping gesture with one arm at the bed, carefully adjusting her body to block Tissaia's view of the restraints. Tissaia goes to stand by the side of the bed and looks over her shoulder at Yennefer with a sly smile.

"Unlace me?"

Yennefer trips over her own feet in her haste to help, and it takes her a few tries before she's able to get the laces undone. It's ridiculous how easily she's reduced to a useless pile of mush around Tissaia. She would be considerably more upset by it if it wasn't abundantly clear that Tissaia is just as affected, and Yennefer lets her nails scratch lightly down the smaller woman's spine as she finishes the last lace, enjoying the faint shiver it produces.

She brings her hands back up to Tissaia's shoulders and pushes the fabric from them, letting the dress pool around her feet. She drops a kiss on the curve of her shoulder as she reaches down to slide Tissaia's underclothes off as well. 

When Tissaia is completely bare, she turns in Yennefer's arms and stretches up on her toes to press a slow, languid kiss against her lips. Yennefer hums and skims her hands across soft skin.

"Lay down on the bed," she urges, pulling away and gently nudging Tissaia. She quickly walks to the dresser and grabs a bottle of oil from the shelf, opening the stopper and letting the soft fragrance of lilac fill the room.

"Am I to smell like you, then?" Tissaia asks, and Yennefer smirks.

"I thought you liked the way I smell."

When she doesn't get a response, she returns to the bed and slips out of her own dress. Tissaia is already laying face down on the bed, and Yennefer straddles her and settles on her thighs just below the curve of her ass. She pours some oil into her hands and rubs them together to warm it before smoothing her hands up the length of Tissaia's back. The smaller woman sighs and arches up into the contact, and Yennefer smiles softly.

She starts at her shoulders and neck, letting her thumbs rub out the tension and stress that have accumulated there. Once she's satisfied that she's done a thorough job, she glides her hands down to begin to press and work at the knots in Tissaia's shoulders and back. Tissaia makes the tiniest throaty whimpers every time Yennefer manages to use just the right amount of pressure, and every time she shifts it presses her ass against Yennefer's core. 

Yennefer is beginning to think that she may have underestimated just how hard it is going to be to stick with her plan and not simply have Tissaia just like this. When she manages to get a particularly stubborn knot to release, Tissaia lets out a low groan that has Yennefer struggling not to grind against the smaller woman. But she's determined, damn it. She has a plan, and so she takes a deep, slow breath in through her nose and releases it as she moves her hands down to Tissaia's lower back.

Her hands keep kneading and working at the muscles, occasionally dipping a bit lower than is strictly necessary. She was hoping that she could get Tissaia to break and ask her for more, but her own patience is wearing thin and she gives in and prompts her.

"Does that feel good?"

Tissaia laughs and the sound is breathless.  **_You know it does._ **

Yennefer smirks and lets her hands wander down until they're resting fully on Tissaia's ass, and she squeezes.

**_I bet I could make it feel even better._ **

She feels the shudder that runs through Tissaia's body and grins, knowing she's won.

"Turn over," she says, sliding off and pushing at Tissaia with her knee. Tissaia complies, sliding up the bed until she's resting against the pillows. Yennefer forgets what she's doing for a moment as she just takes in the vision spread before her. Tissaia's face is flushed and her eyes are a little glassy, but she meets Yennefer's gaze steadily. 

Yennefer reaches a hand into the air and summons the bindings from the lid of the chest, directing them until they start to wrap around Tissaia's wrists, tugging them up towards the headboard. 

**_Stop._ **

The word is breathed across their mental bond, and Yennefer instantly stills. She looks at Tissaia and frowns when she sees the smaller woman biting her lip and curling in on herself a little protectively. She drops the bindings and immediately crawls up the bed.

**_Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you._ **

Tissaia sits up and shakes her head, letting Yennefer lean in to press their foreheads together. The action seems to steady her, and Yennefer feels her start to relax.

**_It's okay. You just...caught me by surprise._ **

Yennefer blinks.  **_I assumed you'd used them, since they were in the chest._ **

**_I've used them on others,_ ** Tissaia corrects.  **_But I've never willingly let another bind me._ **

Yennefer catches the very precise phrasing and her heart sinks. She knows that Tissaia was shackled with dimeritium centuries ago by the first king she was assigned to, but it never crossed her mind that the bindings might spark some of the same emotions.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, feeling like the world's biggest asshole. "I should have been more thoughtful."

Tissaia presses a soft kiss to her lips. "It really is okay," she says. "I meant it when I said you just caught me by surprise. This is just...new." 

"We don't have to—"

"I want to." Tissaia cuts her off. "I trust you, Yennefer."

The soft words cause an unexpected rush of tears in Yennefer's eyes, and she crushes her lips to Tissaia's and floods their mental bond with everything she's feeling—gratitude, care,  _ want _ . She feels Tissaia's answering projection of a similar swell of emotion and breaks the kiss.

**_You'll tell me if I do anything you don't like?_ **

**_Of course. But I think you'll find there are very few things I don't want, with you._ **

Yennefer smirks and crooks a finger, raising the binds from where they'd fallen on the bed.

**_I look forward to testing that statement._ **

The bindings loop around Tissaia's wrists and tighten just enough that she can't slip out of them. Yennefer maneuvers them to tie around the headboard and grins when Tissaia tugs at them, testing their tightness and strength.

**_Okay?_ ** She wants—needs—to check. She would never forgive herself if she did something that hurt Tissaia, even if unintentionally.

**_Okay._ **

The response sounds like a sigh, and Yennefer raises her other hand to repeat the process on Tissaia's ankles, binding them to the posts at the foot of the bed. Then she directs a final strip of silky fabric up to wrap around Tissaia's eyes and blindfold her.

Yennefer gets off the bed and stands back a little so she can fully appreciate the sight of Tissaia spread-eagle on the bed, her chest rising and falling in quick pants. Her nipples are tight and peaked in the cool air of the bedroom, and Yennefer licks her lips as she imagines taking them into her mouth. She drags her eyes farther down over a lean stomach to the small patch of neat curls between Tissaia's legs. She can't wait to taste the other woman, to feel her shake apart under her hands and mouth until she can't take any more.

**_Yennefer?_ **

The faint thread of uncertainty in the way Tissaia says her name snaps Yennefer out of her stupor, and she moves forward onto the bed.

"I'm here," she murmurs, watching how Tissaia's body relaxes back onto the bed when she speaks. She places a soothing hand on Tissaia's hip, squeezing gently, before shifting her weight forward so that she's hovering over the smaller woman.

She leans down until her lips are just barely brushing against Tissaia's and then pulls back. Tissaia attempts to follow her blindly, but the restraints prevent her from moving more than a few inches and she huffs as she strains against them.

"Shh," Yennefer whispers, dragging a finger down Tissaia's chest and pressing lightly on her sternum until she collapses back on the bed and stops fighting the restraints. "Just let me take care of you."

She can feel how much Tissaia wants to argue with her, to protest Yennefer being in control like this, but ultimately she just lets out a mildly petulant sigh.

**_Fine._ **

Yennefer grins at the victory and moves a finger down to trace around one of Tissaia's nipples. She watches the way that Tissaia shifts beneath her, trying to subtly arch her back to get more pressure, and she tuts, removing her hand entirely.

"I've got all night," she says, keeping her tone casual. "Every time you try to take control, I'll slow down even further. Is that clear?"

She glances up at Tissaia's face and sees her lips pressed together in a thin line and figures that's answer enough. She resumes her careful touches, still avoiding giving Tissaia what she wants, but this time the smaller woman manages to keep her body still on the bed.

"Very good," Yennefer breathes, rolling a nipple between two fingers as a reward. "See? I'll make you feel good, you just have to trust me."

She slides her other hand up to repeat the same motions on Tissaia's other breast, pinching the nipple lightly and drawing a whine from Tissaia's throat.

**_Yennefer—_ **

There's no uncertainty to the sound of her name this time, just pure want. Yennefer is almost surprised by the force of it given how little she's touched Tissaia, and a wicked smile comes onto her face as she has an idea.

She slowly builds the intensity of her touches, palming one breast in her hand and squeezing as she lowers her mouth to the other. Her tongue flicks out over the nipple before she sucks it into her mouth, laving it with her tongue until Tissaia is keening above her. She can feel the way the Tissaia trembles underneath her as she switches her mouth to the opposite breast, giving it the same attention.

If the bindings weren't holding her in place, she's sure that Tissaia would be pressing her legs together, searching for  _ some _ sort of friction as Yennefer's mouth continues to torment her. But she can't. She's held in place, and Yennefer smirks around a nipple as she feels the way the smaller woman's body is tensing beneath her. She keeps the lower half of her body held carefully about Tissaia, not wanting to give her even a hint of contact. 

**_Gods, Yennefer—_ **

She can  _ feel _ how close Tissaia is, and the thought that she might actually be able to make the woman come just from this has Yennefer redoubling her efforts. She continues alternating between mouth and hands, holding Tissaia on the cusp for as long as possible. A quick glance upward confirms that Tissaia is still behaving herself, wrists hanging limply in the restraints even as every muscle in her body tightens like a steel coil. 

Yennefer rewards her with teeth grazing across her nipple, and the unexpected sensation tips Tissaia over the edge with a shout. A small sympathetic orgasm rushes through Yennefer as she watches Tissaia, the sheer eroticism of the whole situation combining with the burst of pleasure through their mental bond. When the aftershocks ease, Tissaia tugs at her bonds.

**_Let me loose._ **

**_No._ ** Yennefer nips at her ribcage before soothing the mark with her tongue.  **_I'm not done with you yet._ **

Tissaia doesn't argue, and Yennefer slides further down her body. She takes her time, enjoying the luxury of being able to explore every single centimeter of skin laid out below her. She sucks a mark just above Tissaia's hipbone and grins when the smaller woman's hips lift up into her, just a bit. It's technically stretching the rules she set at the beginning of this, but she's close enough now to be able to smell Tissaia's arousal and she doesn't have it in her to deny herself any longer.

One hand slips under a thigh to help spread Tissaia's legs wider, and Yennefer presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss against her folds. A muffled whimper draws her gaze upwards, and she sees Tissaia with her head tipped back against the pillows. She uses the flat of her tongue to lick a broad stripe up the length of Tissaia's cunt until she finds her clit, maintaining pressure on it just long enough to make Tissaia squirm. She wants to see how far she can push this, how long it will take to get Tissaia to beg for release.

Yennefer slips a single finger inside of Tissaia and can't stop her own moan at how wet the other woman is. There's absolutely no resistance as she slowly pumps her finger in and out, and she knows that whatever stimulation it's providing is likely edging on torturous.

**_More, Yennefer._ **

Tissaia's voice rings out in her head and Yennefer shakes her head, placing a mischievous nip against the soft skin of Tissaia's inner thigh.

**_What did I say about you trying to take control?_ **

She withdraws her finger entirely, relishing the whimper that escapes Tissaia at the loss of contact. She spends several long minutes not touching the smaller woman where she needs it most, instead mapping Tissaia's inner thighs with her mouth. By the time she's done, several fresh bruises are blossoming across the pale skin and Tissaia is a trembling wreck underneath her.

Yennefer traces her folds with a finger, testing to see whether Tissaia will demand anything of her, but the other woman keeps quiet. 

**_Good_ ** she murmurs, projecting the word to Tissaia with an accompanying wave of affection and desire. 

This time, she adds a second finger when she enters Tissaia, and she hums at the way tight heat clings to her, attempting to pull her in even deeper. She keeps her thrusts even and slow, and every time Tissaia's hips rise from the bed, searching desperately for more contact and trying to speed the pace, Yennefer slows down even more. 

She feels drunk on the power of having Tissaia like this, and she can't resist lowering her mouth to Tissaia's clit and tracing light circles around it with her tongue. Tissaia's walls flutter around her fingers, and Yennefer stops moving, pulling her fingers out and just lying there breathing until she sees a hint of the tension bleed from Tissaia's body. Then she resumes her prior ministrations, working Tissaia up to the edge before stopping again.

"Yennefer—"

The sound of her name being spoken aloud is surprising. Tissaia generally prefers to keep her communication telepathic when they're together like this, but Yennefer isn't complaining. Hearing Tissaia say her name like this, her voice low and rough and desperate, is a rare treat.

She starts to move her fingers again, and only the barest hint of breathiness in her tone reveals how affected she is when she replies, "Yes, Tissaia?"

Her fingers speed up ever so slightly and Tissaia's mouth falls open, her response lost on a moan. For a third time, just when she can feel that Tissaia is about to come, Yennefer pulls back, and that's what finally breaks her.

" _ Please _ , Yennefer."

"Please what?" She can't resist pushing just a bit further. Never let it be said that Yennefer of Vengerberg does anything halfway.

There are a few seconds of silence, and she can see the battle playing out across Tissaia's face even with the blindfold. She holds perfectly still, her breath coming in warm puffs against Tissaia's center, and she sees the exact moment that Tissaia gives in.

"Please _ fuck me. _ "

"I thought that's what I was doing?" she says with a shit-eating grin, but her hand drifts back to Tissaia's entrance. Because gods, hearing Tissaia beg her has to be one of the hottest things that she's ever experienced. Yennefer thrusts back in with two fingers, adding a third for good measure after the first few thrusts. Tissaia is keening, all traces of stubbornness gone as a string of pleas fall from her lips.

Yennefer feels Tissaia start to tighten around her fingers, but this time she doesn't pull away or slow down. Instead, she picks up speed and takes Tissaia's clit into her mouth, sealing her lips around the nub and sucking hard. Tissaia's walls clamp down around her fingers and a wave of chaos ripples outward from her body like a thunderclap as she comes. It shakes the stone walls and extinguishes the lights around the room as Tissaia's mouth opens in a silent scream. 

Yennefer keeps moving her fingers, drawing out the orgasm as long as possible. She's inwardly pleased with how long it takes before Tissaia's body finally sags against the bed, completely spent. She pulls her fingers out and Tissaia makes an incomprehensible mutter of discontent that Yennefer finds absolutely endearing, and she waves a hand to re-light the candles around the room. She's just a bit smug at exactly  _ how _ much control she was able to make Tissaia lose; she doesn't think she's ever seen the smaller woman not have a firm grasp on her chaos.

Another wave of her hand undoes the restraints from Tissaia's ankles and wrists, and the blindfold slips free. Yennefer lets the bindings fall off the edge of the bed, knowing they can be picked up later. She works her way up Tissaia's body with soft kisses, gently tugging her arms down to rest at her sides and pressing her fingers into her shoulders to relieve some of the stiffness after being stuck in the same position for so long. 

Yennefer massages at Tissaia's wrists to make sure the blood flow is good, and she arches an eyebrow when she looks up and catches Tissaia watching her with a soft expression.

She shifts on the bed to wrap herself around Tissaia, dropping a kiss on the woman's head when she curls into her. They aren't normally overly cuddly post-sex, but in this moment all she wants to do is wrap Tissaia in her arms and never let her go. A few minutes pass with them quietly enjoying the closeness, but eventually Tissaia stretches languidly. As her body unfurls Yennefer has to swallow hard around a suddenly dry mouth.

**_Thank you._ **

That soft look is back on Tissaia's face, and she leans up to kiss Yennefer.

**_My pleasure._ ** She means for it to sound smug, but it comes out far too sincere for that. Because it really  _ was _ her pleasure—knowing that she was able to make Tissaia feel good, watching the woman surrender control to her. She thinks she might have gotten the better end of the deal, all things considered. 

**_Speaking of..._ ** Tissaia trails off, rolling so that she's straddling Yennefer's hips. Yennefer blinks up at her, abruptly aware of the pounding need between her own legs. But she's determined—this was meant to be for Tissaia.

**_You don't have to_ ** she says.  **_I know you're probably exhausted._ ** Her lips curl into a suggestive smirk, but it's true. Tissaia has been up before dawn every day for the last week. If she wants to go to sleep, Yennefer would never begrudge her that. There will be time for more earth-shattering orgasms another night.

But Tissaia just rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss her soundly. 

**_Darling, I'm never too tired for you._ **

And as Tissaia's hands begin to trail down her body, Yennefer relaxes and decides that really, who is she to argue with that?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the books—give me ideas for the next one in the comments, please and thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Why not?!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who keeps chiming in with suggestions for these chapters! This one features a little bit of possessive!Tissaia (my personal fav), magical remote vibrators, and some exhibitionism.

Yennefer shifts awkwardly in her chair. Some random backwoods mage is droning on about a spike in monster births in his tiny town, and the rest of the Council is nodding along like he's telling the most fascinating story of all time. She thinks if this man can't handle a few monsters he doesn't have the right to even call himself a mage, but the Council seems to have a far more lenient view on the matter.

Council meetings are never high on her list of places she wants to be. They're notoriously boring, and she often has to find inane ways to amuse herself while the stupidity of the group is put on full display for hours on end. 

Usually, that takes the form of muttering little spells under her breath that just so happen to conveniently muss someone else's hair, or even to occasionally give someone a rude awakening if they've fallen asleep. She doesn't begrudge them the nap—if she could get away with it, she would totally nap as well. But if she has to sit and look vaguely interested then she'll be damned if she lets anyone else sleep through the hours of pointless misery.

This meeting today, however, is particularly unbearable for two unusual reasons. The first is that it's a convening of the full Brotherhood, which means the Chapter is also in attendance—and therefore Tissaia. The other woman has been running the meeting all day, and Yennefer finds it somewhat difficult to concentrate on anything but how the high collar Tissaia is wearing perfectly frames the long, elegant lines of her neck. 

She recalls the previous evening when she traced those lines with her lips and tongue, biting hard enough to bruise. Unfortunately, Tissaia had healed the marks before the meeting, and the skin is unblemished once more. But she knows that later tonight, when this damned meeting is over, she'll have more than ample opportunity to do whatever she wants to the smaller woman.

Because that's the second part of what makes the present meeting different. When they were getting ready in the morning, Yennefer may or may not have made a snippy comment about how she wished Tissaia would find some way to make the meetings more interesting. After all, what was the point of being in charge if you couldn't change the things that you didn't like?

And Tissaia had gotten a wicked look in her eye that Yennefer  _ knew _ meant trouble, but she was too stubborn and proud to back down when Tissaia had ever-so-casually walked over to the chest and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. When she held up a small device that was curved into a "u" shape, Yennefer had frowned.

She wasn't quite sure what this particular toy was used for. It didn't look like anything especially interesting, and she didn't know how Tissaia expected it to fix the whole "boring meeting" issue. 

But then Tissaia had walked over to her, pressing forward until she was mere centimeters away from Yennefer's face, and she'd smirked.

"Would you like to make a bet?"

Yennefer had nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Name it."

Tissaia's breath had ghosted over Yennefer's lips and she held up the toy. "If you wear this all day without coming, then you can do whatever you like with me later."

" _ Whatever  _ I want?"

When Tissaia nodded, Yennefer bit her lip. She knew there had to be a trick here, but the potential outcome was too good to resist. There were several toys in the chest she'd been  _ dying _ to try out on Tissaia, and the opportunity was practically being handed to her on a platter.

"Deal."

Tissaia's grin was wolfish as she stretched up on her toes to seal the bet with a kiss. Yennefer smirked when she felt a hand reach down, lifting the hem of her skirt until warm fingers were brushing against her inner thigh. The kiss deepened as Tissaia ran quick circles around Yennefer's clit, glancing over it without ever giving her direct pressure. It wasn't long before Yennefer was panting into the kiss, arousal pooling low in her belly.

She jumped a little when she felt the smooth, cool surface of the toy trail up her leg to press against her entrance. Tissaia held it there for a few seconds before pushing the toy inside. The shape of the toy suddenly made far more sense, as the "u" curve meant that half of the toy was inside, pressing deliciously against her front wall, while the other half curved around to rest against her clit.

The stimulation was nice, but not earth-shattering. She pulled back to look at Tissaia questioningly. 

"Is that it?"

Tissaia had shrugged, already stepping away and letting Yennefer's skirt fall back down. She cast a mischievous look over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Be sure to get a good seat. I'll consider it cheating if you tuck yourself away at the back like you're so prone to doing."

She was out the door before Yennefer could respond, and the younger woman had scoffed into the silence. Winning the bet was going to be a piece of cake.

The whole thing had seemed incredibly straightforward the rest of the morning. She'd walked to the chambers and pointedly sat down in one of the seats in the inner circle, where she'd be a few scant feet away from Tissaia. The toy had rubbed pleasantly and there was an occasional jolt of pleasure when the inner half hit a particular spot, but it had been more than manageable.

She'd been feeling quite cocky about her chances of winning the bet all the way up until just before the opening speeches had started. Another mage—Carduin, from Lan Exeter—sat down next to her and tried to spark up a conversation. He'd been a bit too forward in past interactions with her, though he'd never crossed the line into true impropriety, but the look on his face was enough to dispel any notions of his intent being purely platonic.

As she feigned interest in what he was saying, she'd suddenly felt a faint buzz where the toy was nestled against her clit. It steadily grew stronger until she worried that the vibrations might be audible to him. 

**_Muffling charm._ **

Her eyes shot up to see Tissaia coolly watching the opening proceedings as the other Chapter members began the meeting. She didn't so much as glance over at Yennefer, but one corner of her mouth was just barely curled up in the faintest possible hint of a smirk.

**_You didn't tell me it was enchanted._ **

**_You didn't ask._ **

And Yennefer couldn't argue with that. She had, in hindsight, been perhaps a bit hasty in her agreement to the bet. She should have known better than to underestimate Tissaia.

So she'd resigned herself to this new development of the toy. If she thought about incredibly boring, mundane things she was almost able to keep the edge from building, and she'd thought she might still be able to hold out for the entire day.

But Tissaia had other ideas. Every so often, the toy would start to buzz more enthusiastically until there was nothing Yennefer could do but grit her teeth and try to ignore the pulsing between her legs, and she would see Tissaia stealing smug glances over at her from across the room. 

Tissaia seemed to take particular enjoyment in ramping up the toy every time Carduin leaned closer to whisper in her ear or make a passing comment. The whole morning had been a unique kind of torture, and there was no end in sight.

So that's how Yennefer comes to be perched on the edge of her chair, fighting the urge to just shove a hand between her legs, press the toy to her clit, and ride it until she comes. Every inch of her feels like she's on fire. Where the toy sitting inside her used to feel relatively small and unobtrusive, she's now intimately aware of every microscopic shift of the material against her inner walls. The buzzing still comes and goes in waves, sometimes working her right up until she's not sure she can stave off the orgasm before subsiding.

Another stealthy look at Tissaia shows the other woman is now nodding at the current speaker with interest, occasionally chiming in with comments when needed. As if she can sense Yennefer watching her, the buzzing intensifies and leaves the younger woman white-knuckling the arms of her chair.

**_What do you think he would say, if he knew what you're really doing right now?_ **

The thought is projected into her mind even as Tissaia says something out loud to another mage, and Yennefer bites back a whimper. The casual display of effortless power, of Tissaia splitting her awareness and holding simultaneous conversations like it's nothing, makes a shiver run up her spine. When she doesn't respond, Tissaia seems to take it as an invitation to continue speaking.

**_How long do you think you can last? If I drag this out until the moon is full in the sky, will your stubbornness be enough? Or will you give in, breaking in front of the entire Brotherhood?_ **

The words are doing nothing to temper the flames licking at her skin, and Yennefer tries diligently to ignore them. The thought of falling apart here, where everyone can see her, is humiliating. And yet, there is also a part of her that thrills at the idea of every mage in attendance seeing that she is Tissaia's, that the woman possesses her in a way that countless others have dreamed of but never attained. 

**_Do you like that thought?_ **

The question is genuinely curious, Tissaia probing at the edges of her mind, and Yennefer struggles not to let on just how  _ much _ the idea has sparked something in her. But she was never very good at hiding things from Tissaia, and she can feel the growing interest as Tissaia picks up traces of what she's thinking.

**_Perhaps you would like me to stake a more visible claim over you, hmm?_ **

The breath catches in Yennefer's throat and she disguises it as a cough, waving Carduin away when he offers to conjure her a glass of water.

**_I could bend you over the table and fuck you until nobody would ever question who you belong to again._ **

Tissaia practically growls the words, and Yennefer's eyes roll back in her head. She closes her eyes, hoping that she'll look like she's in deep contemplation over whatever matter is currently before the Council, and lets the images Tissaia is projecting to her scroll across the backs of her eyelids. The toy buzzes away between her legs, heightening every sensation as Tissaia keeps talking.

**_You think I don't see the way he looks at you? Like he wants to own you like a cheap whore to be purchased at the inn._ **

Yennefer isn't sure how much more of this she can take. Tissaia is rarely a possessive lover, and certainly not this vocally. It's doing terrible and wonderful things to Yennefer's insides, and she can feel herself hurtling towards the precipice of a cliff she knows she won't be able to pull back from. 

Tissaia's voice is liquid silk as she continues.  **_He doesn't know that you've already made your choice. That you're_ ** **_mine_ ** .

The toy buzzes ever more insistently, and the pressure inside of her is building at an almost alarming rate. For the first time, Yennefer considers what might happen if she loses control after so many hours of denying herself. She can't bring herself to care. Consequences be damned, the only thing she knows at this precise moment is that she  _ needs _ to come.

**_Look at me, love._ **

The words are gentle, but still a demand. Yennefer pries her eyes open and nearly combusts when she finds Tissaia staring straight at her, a look vaguely reminiscent of a hungry lioness on her face. 

**_Come for me._ **

And that's all it takes. The hours of torture have been like a deep snowfall, now triggered into an avalanche of sensation. Yennefer grits her teeth as every muscle in her body tenses, her inner walls gripping the toy, and she comes harder than she ever has in her life. She maintains eye contact with Tissaia as she trembles, doing her best not to scream as pure pleasure pounds through her. 

She thinks she's probably left fingerprint-sized indents in the wooden chair by the time it's over, and she's fairly certain there will be a large stain on the seat when she stands..assuming she's even able to stand after that. Her body feels languid and loose as she leans back in the chair, the toy now noticeably quiet against her oversensitive flesh.

Tissaia looks away from her, returning her attention to the mage droning on about his insignificant worries, and Yennefer sags. She's lost the bet, but she can't even be mad about it. Not after an orgasm like  _ that _ .

She has no clue what's said for the rest of the meeting. Honestly, she doesn't even realize that it's over until she sees the other mages standing up and milling about to chat with each other.

She uses the chair to push herself into a standing position, and she almost moans aloud when the toy shifts inside of her. She's about to head for the exit when Carduin steps in front of her.

"Yennefer, would you care to accompany for an evening stroll?"

It takes a few seconds for her brain to catch up to the request. She opens her mouth to refuse, but before she can say anything she feels a hand land on her elbow.

"I'm sorry, Carduin. I need to speak with Yennefer. I'm sure you understand."

His eyebrows raise a fraction of an inch at Tissaia as she stares at him, dark eyes daring him to protest. His gaze flicks down to the way her fingers are curled around Yennefer's elbow, the way Yennefer is ever-so-subtly leaning into the smaller woman, and he dips his chin in reluctant deference.

"Of course. Enjoy your evening, ladies."

He turns to leave, and Tissaia releases Yennefer's elbow.

"Yennefer? A word, if you will."

Tissaia beckons her to follow and leads her through a narrow door at the rear of the chambers and into a small side room. It's little more than a broom closet, and Yennefer guesses it must be used for quick private conferrals during sessions. 

Tissaia clearly has a different type of private meeting in mind, as she shoves Yennefer against the wall the second the door closes behind them. Her lips are demanding, her tongue licking into Yennefer's mouth and stealing her breath away.

Yennefer can barely stay upright, and her legs buckle when the toy begins to buzz against her again.

"Tissaia," she gasps, fingers scrabbling against the smaller woman's shoulders for purchase. "Gods, I need you inside me."

And then Tissaia drops to her knees, looking up at Yennefer with an impish smile as she ducks under her skirts. Yennefer feels the toy being gently pulled away, only to be replaced seconds later with fingers and mouth. The faint chatter of the other mages just outside the room is barely audible, but it adds yet another element of risk to the situation.

**_What do you imagine they would say, if they knew I was under your skirts pleasuring you while they stand about and gossip?_ **

The thought makes Yennefer moan, and she claps a hand over her own mouth to muffle the sound. She does  _ not _ want to be interrupted by some well-intentioned mage investigating a strange sound.

Tissaia pulls one of Yennefer's legs up to rest on her shoulder, opening the younger woman up even further. Yennefer can't seem to stop the slew of gasps and whimpers leaving her lips, and she can feel herself rapidly approaching another mind-blowing orgasm. 

**_Do you think they'd like to watch, to see you like this?_ **

Tissaia punctuates her question with two fingers slipping inside of Yennefer. She keeps her thrusts even and slow, ratcheting the tension higher and higher with every stroke.

**_Would you let them see you like this? Wet and trembling and practically begging me to make you come?_ **

"Please, Tissaia," she gasps out. She doesn't even know exactly what she's asking for at this point, just that she needs anything and everything that the smaller woman will give her. 

Tissaia slides a third finger alongside the first two and nips at Yennefer's thigh.

**_Have you ever even used that word before?_ **

And oh—Tissaia throwing her own words back at her like this should  _ not _ be so enticing, but in this moment it is absolutely divine. Because Yennefer sees the path forward to get what she wants, and she takes it wholeheartedly.

**_Only for you, Tissaia._ **

Her voice comes out weak and breathy even over their mental bond, but the words have the desired effect. She can feel the way Tissaia freezes under her skirt, and she catches just a hint of joy echoing across the bond before Tissaia starts to move again. Her pace is just shy of frantic, now, and Yennefer can feel the need radiating from the smaller woman.

**_Tissaia—_ **

Before she can finish whatever she was going to say, she feels Tissaia's tongue press flat against her clit before swirling around it in a tight circle. It's exactly what her body has been waiting for, and she bears down on Tissaia's fingers and tongue with a shout as the orgasm sweeps through her. She feels herself release in wet pulses, and Tissaia moans into her center, the vibrations deliciously elongating the other sensations.

When she finally comes down, Yennefer sags against the wall behind her. Tissaia presses a final kiss to her inner thigh before setting her leg gently back on the ground and shimmying out from under her skirt. She stands and presses a soft kiss to Yennefer's lips, and the younger woman hums at the taste of herself on Tissaia's tongue. 

"Remind me never to bet against you," she murmurs. Tissaia arches a brow at her, looking for all the world like she didn't just spend the last ten minutes under Yennefer's skirt.

"If you haven't learned that by now, I'm not sure there's much hope for you," she replies with a fond smile. "But by all means—continue your stubborn ways. I have no complaints about how it's worked out."

She pockets the toy, and Yennefer makes a mental note to ask her about how it works sometime. It seems like a useful thing to know for possible future endeavors. Like revenge. There's already a devious plan forming in the back of her mind about how lovely it would be to turn the tables on Tissaia at the next joint meeting...

"Stop scheming, dear." 

The words pull her from her thoughts and she gives her most innocent smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Coy is never a look you've done well, Yennefer," Tissaia says, shaking her head. "But I'll excuse it since I believe we still have things to attend to back in our bedchamber."

Yennefer looks at her questioningly.

"You made it clear what  _ you _ wanted if you won the bet, but you never bothered asking what I would get if  _ I  _ won."

Tissaia gives her a wicked smile and holds out a hand, which Yennefer readily takes. If this is what she gets for losing bets with Tissaia, then she's quite content to ignore her pride and remain a loser for the rest of her life.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters down! Leave suggestions for what you want to see in the next one in the comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This one took a bit longer than expected because I just couldn't quite seem to get it right. But there's possessive!Yen and some light spanking and DP (and some feels, because of course there are), and it's a bit longer than usual as well, so hopefully it turned out all right in the end :)

"Don't forget about the feast this evening."

Yennefer mumbles something from the bed, still half-asleep. Tissaia watches her fondly and shakes her head. She has a sneaking suspicion that the younger woman is going to try to get out of going by pretending she forgot, but she has no intentions of letting her avoid it. They have precious few opportunities to go to things like this together, and she intends to make the most of it.

She leaves their room and makes her way to her office. The feast is meant as a celebration of a newly-negotiated trade deal between Redania and Temeria, and Thannedd has been designated as the hosting location. Aretuza doesn't typically accommodate such large numbers of guests, and Tissaia has had her hands full trying to pull all of the details together. It will all be worth it, though if it means she gets to see Yennefer in one of her delectably low-cut ensembles. She'll never admit it, but she's developed quite the appreciation for the younger mage's fashion choices.

Tissaia is about to open the door to her office when she hears a noise coming from inside. She pauses, stretching out with her mind to see if she can sense who is in her space, and she shakes her head when she's immediately met with a familiar chaos signature.

She pushes the door open and strides into the office.

"It's rude to rummage about in things that aren't yours, you know."

Margarita Laux-Antille, well-known mage and long-time acquaintance of one Tissaia de Vries, turns around looking not the slightest bit guilty and gives Tissaia a wicked grin. 

"I thought we were past this, darling. What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours, right?"

Tissaia purses her lips. She didn't know that Margarita was planning on attending the feast. The woman is enough of a handful to give even Yennefer a run for her money, and she's not sure what to expect from her presence.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that, as it happens," she says, but the words lack any real bite. For all her irritation with the way that Margarita tends to show up and act like she's in charge of everything and everyone around her, she does still like her. It's been several decades since they last saw each other, and she thinks it might be nice to catch up with her.

But then Margarita looks at her and smirks, and Tissaia already knows what's coming even before the blonde leans in and asks:

"So what's this I hear about young Yennefer of Vengerberg having corrupted you?"

###

When Yennefer finally rolls out of bed it's a little past noon. She doesn't normally sleep quite so late, but in spite of her best efforts to pretend otherwise she knows that there's going to be a feast later—which means a late night of dancing and hopefully a bit more besides. She'll never admit it, but she's actually rather looking forward to being able to parade about with Tissaia. They don't get many opportunities for that type of thing, and it will be nice to get to spend the evening together. Plus, Yennefer still delights in the sour looks that seem to appear on all the other mage's faces any time they're confronted with evidence that she and Tissaia are decidedly off the market these days.

She throws on the first dress she sees and portals into the kitchens, nearly giving the servants a heart attack in the process. Even still, they give her enough food for two, and Yennefer heads for Tissaia's office. She knows that the other woman has been working harder than usual to get everything prepared for the feast, and she figures it might be nice to have a quick lunch together. Well, breakfast in Yennefer's case, but she doesn't think the specifics matter all that much. 

Her feet trace a well-worn path up to Tissaia's office door, and she doesn't bother knocking. The door swings open, and Yennefer stops in her tracks. Someone else is sitting in Tissaia's chair—a blonde woman who, in any other circumstance, Yennefer would probably describe as obscenely attractive. Pink lips, enormous blue eyes, golden curls, and full breasts all come together to create an image that Yennefer thinks is practically out of a dream. The woman is a mage—and a powerful one, judging by the chaos Yennefer can feel pulling at the air around her—but she must have been stunning even before the enchantment to come out looking like this.

All of that is fine. Yennefer has never been opposed to a little healthy appreciation of beautiful women. But what is definitely  _ not _ fine is that this gorgeous woman is sitting in Tissaia's chair—and Tissaia is sitting nearby smiling at the blonde. Not incinerating her. Not even yelling at her. But  _ smiling.  _ It instantly sets Yennefer's teeth on edge, and she drops the food she's brought on the desk with a thud. 

Tissaia turns to look at her and Yennefer knows it's not her imagination. The smaller woman's cheeks are flushed, and she looks about as ruffled as Yennefer has ever seen her outside their bedroom.

"Yennefer," she says, voice just a touch higher pitched than usual. "This is Margarita Laux-Antilles. I don't believe you've met before."

The blonde—Margarita—gives Yennefer a knowing smirk and a wink. "I've heard  _ delightful _ things about you, Yennefer."

"Can't say the same for you," Yennefer mutters under her breath. Tissaia gives her a sharp look but Margarita just chuckles.

"I like this one, Tissaia." She leans in until her lips are almost on Tissaia's ear. "But then, you've always had good taste. And look! She even brought us lunch!"

The whole thing is too much for Yennefer. She's caught off guard, and she doesn't want to upset Tissaia, but she also can't stand to be here and watch this other woman act like this while Tissaia  _ lets  _ her. She nods jerkily and avoids meeting Tissaia's eyes.

"I'll see you later, Tissaia."

She turns on her heel without another word, and just barely resists the urge to launch a fireball at Margarita when she gives Yennefer a little wave goodbye. Suddenly she's feeling a lot less excited about the feast.

###

Tissaia is exhausted. It's barely into the afternoon, and she's just finally managed to kick Margarita out of her office. The blonde had been entirely too pleased with herself after Yennefer's abrupt departure, and Tissaia can only imagine what's going to happen at the feast.

She hasn't heard a single peep out of Yennefer since she dropped by with lunch. Tissaia wishes she could have asked Yennefer to stay, but the younger woman had practically run out of the office after meeting Margarita. The whole interaction was very strange. She's never known Yennefer to back down like that, and she's tried to reach out over their mental bond to figure out what's going on. 

Unfortunately, Yennefer seems determined to remain closed off. Tissaia can barely sense her at all, much less tell what's bothering her. It's strange to be so cut off from the younger woman after the past few weeks of near-constant contact, and she has to fight the urge to get up and go find Yennefer to ask her what's wrong.

She thinks back to the look on Yennefer's face just before she turned and left the office. It's one she can't recall ever seeing before. Almost...jealous?

And it all clicks into place. Tissaia can't help the flutter that goes through her stomach as she realizes what's happened. It honestly never crossed her mind that Yennefer might get jealous over Margarita. It seems so laughable in her mind, to think that there could ever be a comparison between the two, but Yennefer doesn't know that. 

No, all that Yennefer knows is that she walked into Tissaia's office and found her sitting with another woman. A very attractive one. And Tissaia can imagine how strange the scene would appear from the outside, and since Yennefer doesn't have any context for her past with Margarita...

Tissaia leans back in her chair. This is certainly an interesting development. But not, she thinks, an entirely unwelcome one. She's only ever seen Yennefer as self-assured—even a little cocky. At least since her enchantment. Tissaia herself is normally the one who has to bite back her snarls when other people take a few too many liberties with Yennefer's personal space, and it's always been the younger woman sending back little smirks of amusement at the possessiveness.

The thought that she might have an opportunity to turn the tables is enough to have Tissaia crossing her legs and pressing them tightly together against her rising arousal. Her thoughts turn back to the feast with this new information in mind, and she smiles.

This is going to be fun.

###

Yennefer's heels click against the stone floor as she walks towards the great hall. She has most definitely  _ not _ been hiding from Tissaia all day. That would be silly. Ridiculous. Almost as absurd as the thought of Tissaia having slept with Margarita at some point in the past. 

But maybe that's not such an absurd thought after all. She remembers the easy closeness between the two women when she'd walked in, how Margarita had leaned over to whisper in Tissaia's ear without a single thought to personal space. It makes her clench her teeth, to picture Tissaia with someone else. And she  _ knows _ it's stupid. Tissaia has chosen her, and she trusts the other woman. But a hot coil of jealousy and possessiveness still sits heavy in the pit of her stomach, and she has to take a deep breath to try to calm down.

She smooths her hands over the front of her dress just before she enters the great hall. The sounds of revelry are already echoing from inside, and the memory of the first ball after her ascension jumps to the front of her mind unbidden. She remembers the way Tissaia's eyes had darkened as she stepped into the room, and she shivers. How much she'd overlooked, in her quest for unlimited power. And all along, everything she'd really been searching for had been right in front of her.

She's maybe taken a few extra liberties in preparation for the feast tonight. She dug out an old dress that's particularly flattering—yards of black silk and lace that hug her every curve, the off-the-shoulder design drawing attention to her neck and chest. Iridescent green and black feathers line the top of the dress and a slit runs up either side nearly to the top of her thighs. It's probably just on the wrong side of scandalous for an event like this, but she doesn't care. She wants Tissaia's attention on her and her alone, and she's not above playing dirty to make sure that happens.

It seems like a foolproof plan. She pushes the doors open and strides into the great hall, scanning for Tissaia and preening a little as she feels half the room's eyes lock on her and stare. All of that goes out the window, however, the second she spots Tissaia.

The smaller woman is standing next to several other mages, and she's not looking over at Yenenfer. That's probably for the best, because Yennefer is fairly certain her jaw is on the floor.

Instead of her usual conservative attire, Tissaia appears to have gone for a different approach this evening. The high collar is still there, surrounding her neck and making Yennefer's eyes linger at the way the tendons flex when Tissaia laughs as a passing comment. But that is where the similarities end. The front of the dress dips far lower between Tissaia's breasts than any of her normal clothes, the dark burgundy cloth creating a stunning contrast against milky skin. The cleavage on display makes Yennefer's hands positively  _ itch _ to touch the other woman, and her face burns as she sees the way that the mages around Tissaia are barely disguising their own admiration.

The low cut of the dress would be torture on its own, but as Yennefer's eyes travel up and down, she takes in the other little details. The way the sleeves are perfectly tailored, revealing the barest flash of pale wrist when Tissaia gestures. How the fabric is molded to every curve of Tissaia's body like a second skin. And when Tissaia turns, Yennefer's mouth goes dry when she realizes that the back of the dress is practically nonexistent. There's a panel of matching burgundy lace that goes across Tissaia's shoulder blades, but everything below that is bare down to the base of her spine. 

It's so out of character for Tissaia that it takes Yennefer a few moments to collect herself. She's torn between being incredibly, uncomfortably turned on and being absolutely alight with jealousy that anyone else should be permitted to see Tissaia like this. 

She starts to cross the floor towards Tissaia and the smaller woman turns, catching Yennefer's gaze with her own. Tissaia arches a brow in a clear challenge, but before Yennefer can do anything an obnoxiously familiar blonde obscures her view.

"Might I steal you for this dance, Tissaia? It's been so long since I've had a partner as capable as you."

She's close enough to hear the words, and her nails bite into the skin of her palms as Tissaia meets her eyes over Margarita's shoulder and nods.

"I seem to recall you preferring to let me lead," she says, still not breaking eye contact with Yennefer, and Margarita chuckles.

"You always were a bit domineering."

The blonde lets Tissaia guide them out onto the dance floor as the musicians start a fresh tune. It's a slower song, and Yennefer can't tear her eyes away from the way that Margarita's fingertips graze against the bare skin of Tissaia's back, how Tissaia leads the other woman through an elaborate dance with subtle touches and the slightest hints of pressure against a wrist, her ribcage, a hip. 

She's biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood by the time the song winds down, and she fights the impulse to stomp across the floor and snatch Tissaia away, to stake her claim. Everything about watching Tissaia move so intimately with another person feels  _ wrong _ in a way Yenenfer can't name. She wants it to stop, but she's also torn. Because Tissaia is many things, but she is most decidedly not an idiot. She knows what she's doing—the eye contact before she'd taken Margarita to the dance floor is evidence enough of that—and Yennefer doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting a reaction. 

She holds out as long as possible. It's quite impressive, honestly. But after another three songs and watching Margarita and two other mages dance with Tissaia, she can't stand it anymore. 

The song isn't even done, but she crosses the room to cut in. She doesn't spare a glance at the mage Tissaia was dancing with, just shoulders him out of the way and grabs Tissaia by the forearm.

"That was unnecessarily rude," Tissaia says, light chastisement in her tone as she lets Yennefer drag her out of the great room. The younger woman leads her up a narrow staircase until they're in a small alcove overlooking the feast below, the music and chatter of voices drifting up to them.

Yennefer spins and glares at Tissaia. "No. You know what's  _ unnecessary _ ? The way Margarita has been draped across you all day." She's flushed and feels like she's holding it together by a thread, and the faux-innocent look Tissaia gives her only riles her further. "Don't," she warns. "You're far too intelligent to not know what she's been doing. What  _ you've  _ been doing."

Tissaia bites her lower lip and looks up at Yennefer with dark eyes.

"And what, pray tell, have I been doing?"

Yennefer glares down at her and steps into her, forcing her to take a step back. She keeps pushing until Tissaia is backed against the stone wall with nowhere else to go, and she watches the shiver run through the smaller woman. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she growls, dipping her head to breathe the words across the shell of Tissaia's ear. She shifts closer until her front is pressing Tissaia into the wall, soft curves contrasting with hard stone. "Flirting with Margarita. Letting her touch you. Wearing this fucking  _ dress _ ."

She punctuates the statement with a bite to Tissaia's neck as she lets one hand skate around to palm the bare skin of Tissaia's back. Tissaia lets out a barely-audible whimper and arches into Yennefer's touch, and the younger woman grins.

"If I didn't know better, Tissaia, I'd say you were  _ trying _ to get a rise out of me."

Tissaia inhales sharply as Yennefer licks a line up to her jaw, but she still manages to sound unfairly put together when she replies, "And what if I was?"

The words unleash the emotions Yennefer has been trying to contain all day, and she lunges forward to take Tissaia's mouth in a searing kiss. She licks her way into the smaller woman's mouth, taking control and sucking the breath from the smaller woman's lungs until she's a trembling wreck. When she pulls away she murmurs a single word against red lips:

_ "Mine." _

Tissaia nods rapidly, her chest heaving and pupils blown out as she stares up at Yennefer. Her hips are shifting, every inch of her body thrumming underneath Yennefer's touch, and the younger woman smirks.

"You're dripping for me right now, aren't you?"

"Yes," Tissaia gasps, fingers scrabbling against Yennefer's shoulder blades in a bid to draw her closer. "Please, Yen, I need you to touch me." The fun of teasing Yennefer is over, and now she feels as though she'll combust if she doesn't get the younger mage's hands on her this very second.

Yennefer pulls away and pretends to look thoughtful. "Are you sure it's me you want? Perhaps I should turn you loose to go find Margarita, since you seemed so interested in her earlier."

Tissaia whines, her eyes desperate, but she can't seem to formulate any rebuttal. Yennefer takes pity on her and lets one hand drift down to take advantage of the thigh-high slit in Tissaia's dress. Her fingers skim over the soft skin of the smaller woman's thighs before creeping upward until she's cupping her cunt. She lets out a short, sharp breath of laughter when she finds Tissaia bare under her dress, and she strokes her fingers through the heat and wetness that have already gathered.

"Is this what you were hoping for?" she whispers, leaning in to nip at Tissaia's earlobe as she moves her fingers slowly, casually. "For me to fuck you where anyone could see us? To make you come apart around my fingers while the rest of the kingdoms eat and dance mere feet away?"

" _ Yes _ ," Tissaia moans, her hips canting in search of more pressure. "Gods, Yennefer, please—"

The rest of her sentence dissolves into a groan as Yennefer slides three fingers into her without preamble. She bears down on them, her inner walls clenching and trying to take them even deeper. Yennefer pulls out almost all of the way before plunging back in. The resulting moan is just on the edge of too loud, and Yennefer leans back to fix Tissaia with a cool look.

"Careful," she murmurs. "Wouldn't want them to hear and glance up, now would we?" Her tone makes it clear that she thinks that would actually be a perfectly acceptable option, but Tissaia brings one of her hands up to her mouth to muffle the sounds she's making.

"What would they say," she continues, tone darkening into something possessive and wanting, "if they knew Tissaia de Vries, Archmistress of Aretuza and one of the most sought-after mages on the continent, was  _ begging _ to be fucked where hundreds of guests might see?"

Tissaia's walls flutter around her fingers, and Yennefer groans deep in her chest.

"Gods, Tissaia, I wish they  _ would _ look up so they could see you right now—how gorgeous you look on my hand. So they could see that you're  _ mine _ ."

She presses her thumb to Tissaia's clit as she speaks, and a quick few circles are all it takes to have Tissaia shuddering apart in her arms, her hand just barely enough to muffle her cries. When the smaller woman sags against the wall, Yennefer pulls her fingers away and brings them to her own mouth, licking them while maintaining eye contact with Tissaia. She hums at the taste of the other woman, but when Tissaia tries to press forward to kiss her Yennefer stops her with a hand on her chest.

"No. I'm not done with you yet. Go tell whatever lies you need to so that the visiting dignitaries won't miss your presence for the rest of the evening, and then meet me in our quarters."

Tissaia frowns, and Yennefer can't resist ducking her head for a quick kiss. But as soon as the smaller woman tries to deepen it she pulls back with a firm shake of her head.

"Go. And don't keep me waiting."

Tissaia stumbles down the stairs on legs that are just the tiniest bit shaky, and Yennefer smiles to herself before following her down, veering off to head for their room while Tissaia enters the great hall to make some rather hasty excuses.

###

The second Tissaia steps through the door to their room, Yennefer sweeps her into a bruising kiss.

"I hope they're not expecting you back there tonight," she mutters, dropping her head lower to nip at Tissaia's neck. The smaller woman's body jerks against her and she whines.

"No, I'm all yours."

"Then strip."

She growls the words against Tissaia's skin before pushing the smaller woman away and towards the bed. Tissaia looks dazed as she undoes the fasteners on her dress, slipping it off and letting it pool at her feet. She shivers in the cool air of the room, her nipples peaking as she turns back to look at Yennefer. 

"On the bed."

Yennefer keeps her instructions short and sweet. She wants nothing more than to shove Tissaia against the nearest surface and fuck her until all thoughts of other people disappear, but she's determined to draw this out. She has a plan for exactly what she wants to do to Tissaia, and it requires her to keep a handle on herself for just a little while longer.

Tissaia settles onto the bed on her back, and Yennefer shakes her head.

"Turn over."

When the smaller woman complies, she steps closer and bends to rummage through the chest at the foot of the bed. There are a few particular toys she wants to use, and when she's found them she sets them on the edge of the bed as she slides onto the blanket next to Tissaia.

"Did you enjoy teasing me all evening?"

Her voice is silky smooth as she trails a finger down Tissaia's back until it brushes against the dimples at the base of her spine. She delights in the shiver that runs through the smaller woman's body at her touch, but she lets her nails dig in when Tissaia doesn't answer. 

"Answer me."

" _ Yes _ ." Tissaia's reply is muffled by the mattress, but it's enough. Yennefer grins and shifts so that she can nudge the smaller woman's legs apart and kneel between them. A firm hand on one hip encourages Tissaia to move up onto her knees, and Yennefer takes a moment to admire the view before she speaks again.

"If you don't want me to continue at any point, say so. But I don't appreciate being toyed with, and I intend to make you reconsider whether your little escapades were worth it."

She sees Tissaia nod into the blanket and smiles. The trust the other woman puts in her never ceases to make her melt a little bit. She refocuses as she reaches for the first of the toys she's selected for the evening.

She grabs a small vial of oil and drizzles some over the toy. It's a small, narrow plug with a flared end, and she runs her fingers over it to ensure it's coated. When she's satisfied, she dips her fingers between Tissaia's legs and hums when she feels how wet the other woman is. Tissaia gasps as her fingers barely press inside before pulling away, collecting the slick and slowly moving up to press at her ass. 

Yennefer keeps her fingers there for several long moments, barely holding any pressure against the tight ring of muscle. She wants to give Tissaia every opportunity to put a stop to this if she doesn't want it. But the seconds drag on and rather than asking to stop or moving away, Tissaia is canting her hips, pressing back into Yennefer's fingers ever so slightly. 

Certain that Tissaia is on board (and  _ oh _ , Yennefer thinks, listening to the sharp gasps and tiny mewling sounds escaping her, she is  _ definitely  _ on board), Yennefer applies just a hint more pressure until the pad of a single finger slips inside. She loves the way Tissaia's whole body freezes, a guttural moan escaping her at the intrusion, before she's pushing back into the finger to try to get it to go deeper.

She takes her time, working her finger slowly in and out before carefully pushing inside with a second. When she's sure that Tissaia is ready, Yennefer reaches over and grabs the plug. 

A few strokes of her fist ensure that it's covered in the slick oil, and she pulls her fingers out. Tissaia whines at the loss, but the sound chokes off when Yennefer settles the head of the toy against her, applying even pressure until it slips inside. Yennefer guides the toy forward until it's seated as far as it can go, the flared base preventing it from sliding inside all the way. She leans back to admire her handiwork: the way Tissaia's whole body is flushed, how her back heaves with every breath she takes.

After a few seconds of not being touched, Tissaia shifts on her knees, turning to look back at Yennefer. 

**_What are you—_ **

The rest of her sentence is lost in a short cry as Yennefer's hand connects against her ass with a solid  _ smack _ . Her whole body jolts forward but almost immediately leans back in search of more contact.

**_You didn't think I was going to let you off that easily, did you?_ ** Yennefer asks, appreciating the bright red imprint her palm has left on Tissaia's ass cheek. She raises her hand and brings it down on the opposite cheek, the sting reverberating up her arm. Tissaia only groans in response, and Yennefer smirks.

She begins a rhythm of strikes, careful to avoid striking the flared end of the plug. It doesn't take long before Tissaia's ass is a lovely shade of red, and her moans have gone hoarse. Yennefer's gaze drops to Tissaia's cunt, and she licks her lips when she sees the glistening moisture there. She can see Tissaia's whole body tensing with every blow, and she knows it must be creating a uniquely pleasurable torture every time she clenches around the plug in her ass.

"Do you like this?" she asks, bringing her hand down with a little more force. "Will it get you wet tomorrow when you can't even sit at your desk without being reminded of me?"

A choked whine is her only response, and Yennefer lands a final strike before sitting back and reaching for the other toy. She slips the straps over her hips and tightens the buckle, fighting back a moan of her own when she feels how the base of the phallus presses against her clit. 

She nudges Tissaia's legs further apart, widening the woman's stance just a little bit more. The blunt head of the toy cock bumps against Tissaia's entrance and she cries out, jerking back in search of more contact. Yennefer grasps her hips and holds her firmly in place as she thrusts a few times, not going inside and just letting the cock accumulate some of the wetness that's practically dripping down Tissaia's legs. 

When she's confident that the toy is wet enough, Yennefer begins the slow, steady push to enter Tissaia. The toy cock she's selected is one of the larger ones, and she knows it's going to be a stretch with the plug already filling her other hole. 

Her grip on Tissaia's hips tightens when the head of the cock slips past her entrance, and Yennefer has to pause to catch her breath as the stimulation from the base of the toy makes her see stars. Tissaia is making a high keening noise in the back of her throat, her face pressed firmly into the mattress, and she almost sobs with relief when Yennefer begins to thrust.

She starts slow, forcing herself to pull almost all the way out before plunging back inside, sheathing herself in a single thrust. The way Tissaia's walls are clenching around the toy cock creates the most delicious friction, making it rub against her clit with every stroke, and it's not long before Yennefer begins to pick up speed.

The dual sensation of seeing the plug and knowing that she's in Tissaia, filling her completely, has Yennefer achingly close to the edge far faster than she anticipated. 

"Has anyone else ever taken you like this?" she pants, slowing her pace in an effort to drag things out just a bit longer. Tissaia whimpers and Yennefer can see her shaking her head against the blanket.

**_Gods, Yennefer, no—just you—only you—_ **

The knowledge that she's filling Tissaia in ways that nobody else has—not even  _ Margarita _ she thinks with a snarl—is deeply satisfying. She suddenly wants desperately to see Tissaia fall apart in front of her, for them to fall over the edge together, and she adjusts the angle of her thrusts so that the head of the cock hits Tissaia's front wall with every stroke. The change has Tissaia crying out and grinding backing against her, and Yennefer slides a hand down from the woman's hip to press against her clit and rub fast, tight circles.

**_So close, Yen, please—_ **

"Come for me," Yennefer groans, feeling herself hurtling towards orgasm, and the words seem to be exactly what Tissaia was waiting for. The smaller woman's body freezes for a second, her back arching and a strangled scream leaving her before she shatters apart on a tidal wave of bliss. Her walls clamp down around the toy, and it gives Yennefer the last bit of stimulation she needs to follow Tissaia headlong into a mind-numbing orgasm. 

She manages not to completely collapse on top of Tissaia even as her mind goes blank with pleasure, and every cell in her body feels like it's simultaneously destroyed and then remade anew. She does her best to keep moving her hips in tiny little motions to work Tissaia through her orgasm, shuddering as aftershocks course through her own body. Eventually, she feels Tissaia sag against the mattress and she leans forward to pepper kisses along the small woman's spine. 

Yennefer pulls the toy cock out slowly, mindful of sensitive Tissaia probably is, before turning her attention to the plug. It comes out easily, eliciting a tiny shiver as it leaves Tissaia's body, and Yennefer drops both toys off the edge of the bed. She can clean them later. 

She smooths her hands over Tissaia's reddened ass, gently massaging the tender skin and checking to be sure that the smaller woman is okay. When she's satisfied, she urges Tissaia to turn over onto her back and crawls up the bed to kiss her deeply. It's languid and decadent, and Yennefer groans low in her throat when Tissaia's tongue slides into her mouth. She goes to pull away but is stopped by a hand at the back of her neck. She looks down at Tissaia questioningly and finds blue-black eyes looking back at her mischievously.

"I think I still have some apologizing to do," Tissaia murmurs with a sly smile. "I would hate for you to not know just how sorry I am for teasing you all evening."

She slides down Yennefer's body, parting her legs and settling between them with a grin, and Yennefer's head tips back against the pillows. Her last coherent thought is that she'll suffer through watching people flirt with Tissaia any night if this is where it lands them.

###

After, they're laying in bed together and Yennefer is tracing shapes on the smooth skin of Tissaia's rib cage. The smaller woman hums and looks up at her.

"Margarita is going to be absolutely insufferable now. I doubt if I shall ever be allowed to forget the night I absconded and left her to fulfill my duties just so that I could run back to my bedchamber with you."

A small frown pulls at Yennefer's lips. "You asked her to take over your duties?" It's stupid, to be irritated that Tissaia had turned to the other woman so that she could abandon the party early, but it brings up the insecurities she's been feeling all day.

Tissaia chuckles a little. "It seemed the least she could do after causing you to mope about all day."

"I wasn't moping!"

"You were," Tissaia says, pressing a gentle kiss to Yennefer's neck. "And perhaps a bit jealous, as well."

Yennefer's frown deepens. "Could you blame me?"

"Yennefer." Tissaia sits up a little to better see her face. "I've been alive nearly a millennium. I've taken too many companions to count over that time, and you may yet have to meet some of them."

"I know that. But that still doesn't mean I want to see them climbing all over you," Yennefer mutters grumpily. 

"Darling," Tissaia says with a faint smirk. "There has never been anything more than friendship between Margarita and I." Yennefer gives her a disbelieving look and she laughs. "If you'd come into my office but two minutes earlier you would have heard her prying for all the sordid details about the young mage who's managed to make me glow with happiness. She's an insatiable flirt, but she merely enjoys pushing other people's buttons to try to get a rise out of them—not unlike someone else I know." 

Yennefer pouts. "So this whole evening was all orchestrated by you to tease me, then?"

Tissaia lifts a shoulder in a half-shrug. "I don't often have the opportunity to see you jealous. Can you blame me for taking the chance when I saw it?"

And Yennefer can't, really. Not when she knows how incredible it's been when she's been on the receiving end of a possessive Tissaia.

"Besides," Tissaia continues, reaching out to cup one of Yennefer's cheeks in her hand, tipping her face up until their eyes meet. "There may have been many lovers across my lifetime, but there has only ever been one love."

The words settle in Yennefer's chest like a warm tonic, spreading through her body and easing the last of the tension from her muscles. She leans in and presses her lips against Tissaia's in a warm kiss, sighing when Tissaia brings a hand up to scratch lightly at the nap of her neck. When they separate she pulls Tissaia until the smaller woman is tucked against her side with her head on Yennefer's chest. 

"In that case, I'll do my best not to incinerate Margarita on sight in the morning."

She feels Tissaia's laugh against her skin and can't help a chuckle of her own when the smaller woman replies, "I can ask no more of you than that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on requests, we've got sex on Tissaia's desk (because we all know Yennefer would be all about that), some light magical sensation play...and also Yennefer has a praise kink. 
> 
> There are pretty much zero feelings in this one, just 3k words of pure smut lol.

"Tissaia?"

Yennefer pokes her head into Tissaia's office when she doesn't get a response and looks around. The smaller woman isn't there, and Yennefer steps inside and shuts the door behind her. It's not uncommon for Tissaia to get caught up teaching late, especially when she's got a new group of girls to work with. Yennefer doesn't envy her the task of shaping the next generation of young mages. She can remember all too clearly what a terror she was when she was a girl here, and she knows that she's far from the only one who tries to push Tissaia's buttons.

Caught up in memories of her time as a pupil in Aretuza, Yennefer runs a finger along the edge of Tissaia's desk. It's massive and made out of smooth mahogany, and she traces the grain of the wood thoughtfully. More than once when she was called to Tissaia's office to be chewed out and lectured for yet another shortcoming, she had found herself distracted by rather... _ improper _ thoughts about the various ways the desk could be put to better use than as a mere vessel to write notes upon.

Back then she had been firmly in denial about any sort of feelings for Tissaia. Those fantasies had been solely about physical gratification and wondering what it would take to finally break the neutral mask the Rectoress always seemed to wear. She supposed it was lucky that Tissaia had never scanned her thoughts during those sessions, or she might not have made it out alive. 

She'd always been torn between projecting the thoughts out louder in the hopes of scandalizing Tissaia and tamping them deep down inside of herself where nobody would ever know of them. The latter had won out, purely as a matter of self-preservation, but she'd wondered more than once what might have happened if she was just a bit bolder.

But now...now, she knows that she loves Tissaia. And Tissaia loves her back. And that makes it seem suddenly absurd that she hasn't done anything to revive those old fantasies. It's not like sex on a desk would even be close to the most scandalous thing that they've done, and Tissaia has never once denied her anything she's requested in bed. 

Images swirl through her mind about what they could do with this desk, and she takes another step closer to it. Her pulse picks up as she thinks of what it would feel like for Tissaia to bend her over the desk and fuck her senseless. There are so many options and she wants every single one of them.

She's so distracted by her thoughts that she doesn't hear Tissaia slip into the room behind her. Warm hands land on her hips and Yennefer jumps at the sudden contact, her dreams suddenly brought to life.

"Well, someone certainly has a vivid imagination."

The words skate across the shell of her ear on a hot breath, and Yennefer shivers and arches back into Tissaia's body. The smaller woman's lips press against the side of her neck and she gasps, already wet and wanting.

Tissaia pushes her forward until she's flush against the desk, and a choked whimper catches in her throat when the corner of the desk fits neatly between her legs. She rocks against it on impulse, little sparks of pleasure radiating out as it presses firm against her core, and she feels Tissaia inhale sharply. 

**_How many times have you imagined this?_ **

Yennefer tries to still her hips, but a firm hand on her hip squeezes and encourages her to keep moving.

"Too many," she gasps, starting a slow grind. One of Tissaia's hands stays on her hip, guiding her movements, but the other steals up to cup one of Yennefer's breasts. Talented fingers slip beneath the fabric of her dress to pinch at a nipple and Yennefer drops her head back to rest against Tissaia's shoulder.

Tissaia nips at Yennefer's ear with a little growl and gives a particularly hard pinch that draws a wanton moan from the younger woman.

Yennefer's hips move faster, seeking as much friction as possible as her orgasm begins to build. It's almost embarrassing how little it takes for her to come with Tissaia, but she doesn't care. There's no such thing as too many orgasms in her opinion, and it just means that she'll be able to touch Tissaia sooner.

**_You're already close, aren't you?_ **

The words are said teasingly, but Yennefer can feel the undercurrent of amazement and desire running underneath them. She moans in response and brings one hand up to encourage Tissaia to suck and nip at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

**_You know what you do to me, Tissaia._ **

Sharp teeth sink into her shoulder and Yennefer yelps before her hips shoot down, the sting melting into pure pleasure. 

**_I want you to get yourself off rutting against my desk. Can you do that?_ **

**_Gods, yes._ ** Yennefer's reply is short, every cell in her body alight with Tissaia's request. She can already feel the tightening in her stomach as her grinding becomes more haphazard. The whole situation is straight out of her deepest fantasies and she hurtles toward the edge of pleasure.

**_Good girl._ **

It feels like Tissaia breathes the words into her  _ soul _ and Yennefer's body seizes as she comes. Her knees lock and it's only through a lucky combination of the desk still between her legs and Tissaia's firm weight against her back that she stays upright. The waves crest over her again and again until she's a gasping, panting mess. But even as the pleasure ebbs and her vision clears, she can feel the need still simmering in her gut, ready and begging for more.

###

Tissaia traces a damp line up Yennefer's neck with her tongue, humming at the sharp taste of sweat and something distinctly  _ Yennefer _ . Her mind is spinning. When she'd walked into her office she'd been tired from a long day of classes, ready to apologize to Yennefer for being late before hopefully getting some supper and then falling into bed.

But then she'd seen the tension in Yennefer's back, and the younger woman had practically been throwing her thoughts at Tissaia. Images of all sorts of delicious things floated across her mind, awakening a different kind of hunger in Tissaia, and all thoughts of food and sleep had been forgotten.

Making Yennefer get herself off on the desk had been unplanned, as had those two little words right before she came. Except it's not the first time she's seen Yenenfer react like that when she praises her—there have been one or two other occasions, and she's meant to revisit that particular observation but it had never seemed like the right time.

Now, though, with Yennefer already grinding back against her in search of  _ more,  _ her arousal barely dampened by the first orgasm, it seems like the perfect time.

**_Do you like that?_ ** Tissaia asks curiously. She feels an immediate flush from the younger woman and just a beat of hesitation before she apparently decides to try to play coy.

**_Like what?_ **

Tissaia nips at Yennefer's neck hard enough to bruise.  **_When I tell you what a good girl you are, coming for me like that._ **

The resulting shudder that wracks Yennefer is undeniable, more so with how closely they're pressed together, and it gives Tissaia her answer. She smirks a little and pulls back, ignoring the whine that Yennefer makes and nudging the younger woman to turn around. When she's got Yennefer facing her, her back to the desk, she gently presses at her chest until she lays back.

She leans forward until her front is pressed against Yennefer, pinning the woman to the desk. Tissaia spares a brief thought to muse that it's rather convenient she always keeps her desk cleaned off and tidy or this would be much more difficult, and then she grasps Yennefer's wrists and tugs them until they rest against the wood above the younger woman's head.

**_Don't move them._ ** Her tone is stern, and she delights in the way that Yennefer's eyes darken at the order. Her fingers flex and twist until they can grasp at the edge of the desk, and she nods.

Tissaia reaches out a hand, and with a wave she summons a silk cloth from a drawer across the room. It lands in her hand and she walks around the desk until she's standing by Yennefer's head. She carefully folds the cloth and then lays it over Yennefer's eyes, tucking the ends behind her head to keep it in place before stepping back.

She takes a few moments to appreciate just how good Yennefer looks spread out on the desk for her like this. the younger woman's chest is heaving and flushed, and her knuckles are white where she's gripping the desk.

**_Stunning._ **

Tissaia lets her approval filter across the bond before moving back to stand near Yennefer's feet. She trails a finger across the smooth skin just above Yennefer's ankle, visible only because her skirts are hiked up underneath her. Gooseflesh rises on tan skin, and Tissaia smirks as an idea comes to her.

She takes the hem of Yennefer's dress and pulls it up, leaving the younger woman exposed from the waist down. Her mouth waters when she sees the dark spot on Yennefer's underclothes, and she brushes a finger against the cloth with the barest hint of pressure, loving the way that the woman's hips jump in search of more.

**_Be still. I will take care of you Yennefer, but you have to be good. Can you do that for me?_ **

The words are more effective than any bindings, and Yennefer sags back against the desk.

**_Yes._ **

**_Yes what?_ **

There's a second of resistance, and Tissaia waits patiently to see whether Yennefer will give in. It's a near thing, but eventually Yennefer lets out a rough breath.

**_Yes, I'll be good for you._ **

Tissaia smiles down at her.  **_Then relax, sweet girl. You're doing so well already, I can't wait to get my hands on you._ **

She hooks her fingers in the waistband of Yennefer's underclothes and tugs them down until they slip off her ankles. She drops them on the floor and feasts her eyes on the heated flesh that's been revealed. It takes a supreme effort not to dive in with lips and tongue and fingers, but she holds herself back. She wants to see how far she can push Yennefer—and herself.

She focuses for a brief moment on her chaos, calling up a thread of it and directing it to her fingertips. They haven't shied away from using magic in bed with each other, but they also haven't set out to take full advantage of it. It suddenly seems like a travesty that she hasn't done this before, and Tissaia waits until the chaos has cooled her fingertips into ice.

When they're nearly frozen, she sneaks a hand up to slip underneath the bust of Yennefer's dress and cups a breast. Not for the first time, she thanks the gods that Yennefer favors ridiculously low-cut dresses. It makes things like this infinitely easier when they don't have the time or wherewithal to get fully undressed.

Yennefer's breath catches when cold fingers circle a nipple, a tiny frown appearing on her forehead as she fights not to move. Tissaia can see her fingers clenching and unclenching against the wood of the desk and she leans forward to pull the fabric of Yennefer's dress out of the way so that she can replace her fingers with the heat of her mouth.

The abrupt change in temperature has Yennefer hissing, but she doesn't move an inch.

**_Very good_ ** Tissaia drawls, laving at Yennefer's nipple until she can feel the younger woman trembling beneath her. She moves to give the other breast the same attention, not pulling back until Yennefer is squirming against the desk in her effort not to disobey Tissaia.

She shifts back down, but when she moves Yennefer's hips buck up into her. Tissaia  _ tsks  _ and shakes her head, calling up a different thread of chaos that sets sparks of electricity dancing upon the sensitive skin of Yennefer's inner thighs. It looks like a tiny lightning storm, and Yennefer's whole body jerks at the unexpected sensation.

**_Fuck Tissaia_ ** she pants,  **_I'm sorry, I'll be good, I swear._ **

A crook of her finger makes the sparks disappear and Tissaia smooths her hands down Yennefer's legs. Muscles flex underneath her touch but Yennefer doesn't move, and Tissaia leans down to release a soft breath against her core.

**_Better._ **

She presses her lips to the same skin that lightning danced upon seconds before, sucking a bruise into the flesh and savoring the whimper it draws from the woman above her. She repeats the action on the opposite thigh and brings her hands up to nudge Yennefer's thighs just a bit farther apart so that she can settle between them.

Part of her wants to drag this out even longer, but she makes the mistake of taking a deep breath in and the heady musk of Yennefer's arousal suddenly fills every ounce of her awareness. Her tongue darts out without thought, just enough to taste, and she moans at the flavor. 

**_Please, Tissaia—_ **

Tissaia shushes her and licks a firm stripe up to her clit, wrapping her lips around it. Her tongue traces over the hard nub and Yennefer's body tenses.

**_Not yet, darling._ **

Tissaia brings one hand up to rest on Yennefer's hip, holding it firmly against the desk as she continues to suck. Her other hand slides up Yennefer's leg to press inside of her entrance. The younger woman's inner walls flutter madly around Tissaia's fingers but she doesn't come, and Tissaia nods approvingly as she pulls her mouth away.

**_Good girl._ **

She starts to move her fingers, eyes transfixed on the wet slide of them and the sensation of clinging heat grasping, trying to pull her deeper. A third finger is added effortlessly, and Tissaia licks her lips as she glances up to see Yennefer's whole body strung tight like a bow, her mouth hanging open as she tries desperately to follow Tissaia's directions.

**_You look so good for me like this. Spread out and dripping and aching to come._ **

A throaty groan is her only response, and Tissaia can't resist dropping her mouth to scorching flesh once more, tracing tight circles around Yennefer's clit with the tip of her tongue.

**_Gods, I wish I could keep you like this forever. You're taking my fingers so well, can you take another?_ **

She feels more than sees Yennefer nodding her head frantically, and Tissaia adds her pinky finger, the way Yennefer clenches around her sending a pulse straight to her own clit. The younger woman is barely hanging on by a thread, and suddenly Tissaia  _ needs _ to see her come undone.

Her fingers pick up speed, the slow languid pace gone in an instant as Tissaia begins to fuck Yennefer with intent. She wraps her lips around Yennefer's clit and sucks at it, lashing her tongue over it as the hand that isn't buried in Yennefer calls up another round of light sparks. These ones aren't meant to punish, instead adding another layer of sensation, and Tissaia preens as she feels Yennefer still somehow manage to hold off her orgasm.

**_That's it_ ** she croons.  **_You're so gorgeous like this, so good, come for me Yennefer, I want to see you come._ **

And as soon as she thinks the words, Yennefer's whole body curves into the grip of a mind-blowing orgasm. Her walls clamp down around Tissaia's fingers so tightly it borders on painful and a hoarse scream leaves her lips as she comes. She chants Tissaia’s name over and over in a deliciously broken voice, and Tissaia waits until her body starts to calm before she starts to move once more.

**_Again_ ** Tissaia murmurs, just barely breathless, crooking her fingers and letting her tongue apply even, gentle pressure to the younger woman's clit. And Yennefer responds beautifully, her back arching off the desk as she shouts her pleasure into the air, a second unexpected orgasm washing over her before the first has even subsided. 

Tissaia works her through it, soft licks of her tongue and minute movements of her fingertips until Yennefer collapses back against the wood in a trembling mess. She pulls her fingers out and hums as she places a final kiss to Yennefer's thigh before standing up. Her back and neck are sore from the angle she's been hunched at, but she stretches and can't help the satisfied smile that spreads across her face as she takes in how wrecked Yennefer looks. 

Dark hair is fanned out against the mahogany of the desk and there's a delicious red flush covering her whole body, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin. Tissaia pulls the silk from her eyes, and her heart swells at how Yenenfer's hands haven't moved from the edge of the desk.

Tissaia tenderly grasps the younger woman's hands, pulling them down and gently rubbing at her fingers until they relax. She massages up Yennefer's arms, paying special attention to her shoulders, which she's sure are going to be aching for days to come.

When she's done, Tissaia looks down and sees Yennefer watching her with a vulnerable, open expression. She dips her head and presses a soft kiss to her lips, fingers coming up to cradle her cheeks.

"Oh, sweet girl," she murmurs. "What did I ever do to deserve someone as precious as you?"

She feels Yennefer sigh into the kiss at her words, and the younger woman's hands come up to wrap around Tissaia's back, holding her close. They rest like that for a few moments before Tissaia straightens. She tugs Yennefer with her, and the younger woman lets out a disgruntled sound at being moved.

"Come on," Tissaia says, smile impossibly fond. "I think we've defiled my desk enough for one night. I promise our bed will be much more comfortable for napping."

Yennefer pouts for a second but nods, letting Tissaia pull her to her feet. Her legs promptly give out, and it's only Tissaia's arm around her waist that keeps her upright.

"A portal, perhaps," Tissaia says, barely-disguised mirth in her voice at the state Yennefer is in.

"You're so smug," Yennefer grumbles, voice hoarse as she leans into the smaller woman. Tissaia doesn't respond, just waves a hand and conjures a portal. She helps Yennefer through it, and just before it closes, Yennefer casts a final glance over her shoulder at the desk. 

It's sitting in the center of the office looking nearly the same as it did when she'd first entered the room an hour earlier, but she can't help the tiny smirk that crosses her lips as her eyes go to the far edge of the desk, where she knows there are fresh indentations under the lip of the edge from her fingernails. Yes, she thinks, as she follows Tissaia to their bed and practically collapses onto it, she was  _ definitely _ right about the potential for that desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm just going down a list of all possible sex toys and kinks at this point and going "Check, check, check--oh wait, missed one, let's do that next!" Lol no regrets, these two deserve all the smut.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading and commenting!!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few different prompts in this one: Yennefer edging Tissaia all night long, Yennefer being a bit possessive when a visiting dignitary is a little too handsy with Tissaia, breathplay, and Tissaia saying "please let me come."
> 
> Enjoy!

Yennefer grits her teeth as she watches the king from Kovir slide his hand to the small of Tissaia's back. the sorceress is standing next to him, rendering the touch completely unnecessary, but it's not even his boldest move of the night. When he'd reached for a roll from the platter across the table, he'd let his hand graze none too subtly across Tissaia's chest. Yennefer knows this is part of the game they must play as sorceresses—has been on the receiving end too many times to count—but it's different when it's Tissaia. And it's different when she has to  _ watch _ .

She trusts Tissaia and knows for a fact that the other woman has no interest in the aging king's advances. She's tolerating them solely because she wants to arrange a beneficial trade deal between Kovir and Temeria, and allowing the king's hands to wander a little greatly increases her chances of success. It's purely business to her, but Yennefer knows it isn't to the king. He sees Tissaia as something to be coveted and possessed, not a powerful mage who could wipe him from existence without so much as lifting a finger. In his eyes, she is no more than an attractive woman who he has deigned to give an illusion of power to.

It's torture to stand here on the periphery of the room watching him treat Tissaia like his own personal plaything. This feast has been dragging on since noon, and the clock struck half past eleven not long ago. An entire day of restraining herself from stalking across the room and cursing the king's hands for  _ daring _ to touch Tissaia has worn her down, and she doesn't know how much longer she can last. 

Tissaia glances over at her and blue eyes soften almost imperceptibly. A hint of the tension bleeds from Yennefer's body as her lips quirk at the edges, and she sighs. She loves Tissaia, she truly does, and she would do almost anything for the woman, but this is quite possibly the most difficult thing that has been asked of her to date. She's possessive by nature, and she doesn't enjoy having to sit passively and give what is essentially her tacit approval of the situation.

**_I'll make it worth your while later._ **

The words whisper across her mind, and Yennefer bites back a smirk. She likes the sound of that.

**_But only if you behave yourself. The dancing is yet to come._ **

And just like that, all of her enthusiasm evaporates. Because if this is how handsy the king is while they're sitting and eating, she can only fucking imagine what he's going to be like when he's got even more of an excuse to let his hands wander.

Yennefer groans and sags back against the wall, cursing whatever gods have seen fit to have a laugh at her expense for the evening.

###

She lasts for three dances.

In the first, the king's hands stay in largely appropriate regions. One hand rests on Tissaia's shoulder, and the other is on her waist. It's still irksome to have to see anyone besides her touching Tissaia, but Yennefer can contain herself as long as he behaves.

The second dance sees things start to go downhill. The hand on Tissaia's shoulder shifts so that his thumb is able to sweep under the fabric of her dress and across the smooth skin between her clavicle and breast. It makes Yennefer's nostrils flare, and she fights the urge to sever his hands from the rest of his body.

She thinks she's still doing a rather admirable job of controlling herself up until midway through the third dance. At that point, the king's hand slides from Tissaia's waist to cup her ass, and even from a distance Yennefer can see the way his fingers squeeze.

She's halfway across the dance floor before she even realizes she's moving, and she smoothly cuts in between them.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, your highness," she says, "There's an urgent matter that has arisen and requires the Archmistress's attention. I'm sure you understand."

The king pouts and Yennefer takes a deep breath to contain the desire to punch his doughy face. 

"I regret I shan't have the opportunity to enjoy your company the rest of the evening," he says, grasping Tissaia's hand and raising it to his lips to press a wet kiss against it. "Perhaps if you're able to resolve this matter with due haste, you'll return for another dance?"

"Perhaps," Tissaia replies, and before she can say anything else Yennefer is practically dragging her out of the room. She knows Tissaia may be irritated with her for interrupting a carefully-planned strategic seduction, but she couldn't stand watching his pathetic attempts at groping for another second.

She chances a glance at Tissaia as she guides the smaller woman back to their shared quarters and can't tell what she's thinking. Tissaia's neutral face is the stuff of legends, and even after all these years Yennefer still has trouble deciphering it. But Tissaia isn't yelling at her (yet), so that's certainly a good sign. There's a chance she's just waiting until they get into the room so they don't attract any unwanted attention, but that's never stopped her before, so Yennefer lets herself relax a little.

When they're safely in their bed-chamber with the door shut behind them, Tissaia turns to look at Yennefer, who promptly holds up her hands in a placating gesture.

"In my defense, I lasted far longer than the last time you took me to an event and I had to watch those oafs paw at you." She holds her breath while she waits to see if Tissaia buys it. There's a few seconds of tense silence before Tissaia huffs out a laugh and shakes her head with fond exasperation.

"That you did, darling. But would it have killed you to at least let him finish the dance?"

"Yes." Yennefer's response is instantaneous, and she steps into Tissaia's personal space. She places her hands where the king's had rested, the desire to reclaim what he'd dared to touch flaring hot and dark in her belly. "You have no idea how painful it is to watch other people throwing themselves at you like that."

Tissaia hums and leans up to brush a teasing kiss against Yennefer's lips. "Is that so?" When she gets an emphatic nod in response, she bites her lip and looks up through her lashes with a sultry smile. "Then let me make it up to you."

Yennefer licks her lips at the thought. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Tissaia says, drawing the word out, "I was thinking that it's only fair that you have my undivided attention for the rest of the night. With access to touch and claim as much as you want, since you had to restrain yourself all day."

Yennefer's pulse quickens at what Tissaia is suggesting. She's had a few particular ideas she's been wanting to test out, and this could be the perfect opportunity. Plus, it's not often that Tissaia asks for something like this. 

Because that's what this is—underneath the carefully planned proposal, Yennefer knows that this is Tissaia's way of asking her to take control for the night. It warms her heart now just as much as the first time, the thought that Tissaia trusts her to take care of her and make her feel good settling low in her stomach. 

"As much as I want?" she asks softly, testing the offer to see if there are limits. 

**_Anything you want, darling._ **

Yennefer chokes back a groan and tries to calm herself. It won't do to lose control so early in the night—not with what she's got planned.

"Clothes off," she murmurs, running a finger down the front of Tissaia's dress. "And then lay back on the bed."

The smaller woman begins to follow her instructions, and Yennefer goes to the wooden chest at the foot of the bed. She kneels in front of it and opens the heavy lid so that she can peer inside. They've used so many of the toys, now—explored realms of pleasure that Yennefer hadn't even known existed before Tissaia. But there are still several that haven't seen as much use. She selects one of those, along with the burgundy bindings, before closing the lid with a quiet thump.

When she rises, she sees Tissaia sprawled across the bed, pale skin glowing in the candlelight. She looks like a goddess made flesh, and not for the first time Yennefer finds herself breathless at the fact that she's allowed to touch the vision in front of her. Her eyes wander down Tissaia's body, drinking in every curve and plane. 

"Move a little farther up the bed," she says quietly. She fully intends to make this last as long as possible, and that will be far more pleasant for Tissaia if her neck isn't stuck at a funny angle with no pillow to support it. 

Once she's satisfied with how the smaller woman is positioned, Yennefer crooks a finger and the bindings drift through the air to lazily wrap around Tissaia's wrists. The fabric tightens and then encircles a section of the headboard that has ornate cutouts in the woods. Yennefer has always thought that they would make a rather appealing place to anchor bound wrists, and she's pleased to see the way the angle pulls Tissaia's arms above her head without overextending her shoulders.

Yennefer walks to the head of the bed, still fully clothed, and hums under her breath as she slips a finger under the wrist bindings to check their tightness. She can feel the way Tissaia's eyes are tracking her every move, but she purposefully avoids making eye contact. She spent  _ hours _ having to stare at Tissaia while the other woman barely acknowledged her presence; now that she has the opportunity to turn the tables she intends to make the most of it.

Her check of the bindings complete, Yennefer steps away from the bed. A small whine from Tissaia breaks the quiet, and Yennefer smirks.

"You're in for a long night if you're already this worked up."

She doesn't get a response. No matter. This is all part of the game she's chosen to play tonight.

Yennefer turns her back to Tissaia and murmurs a few words to undo the lacing at the back of her dress. She slips the fabric from her shoulders slowly, knowing that Tissaia's eyes are glued to her. A quick glance over her shoulder confirms that the smaller woman is staring hungrily at each successive inch of skin that's revealed as Yennefer lets the dress slide fully down to pool around her feet. 

She's wearing a black shift underneath, but the thin material leaves little to the imagination. Yennefer smiles to herself when she hears Tissaia's breath catch in her throat as she drops the shift, leaving her entirely bare. She twists around in a way that she knows gives a particularly nice view of her curves.

"Like what you see?" she asks cheekily, doing a small twirl for good measure. She suffered and bled to have this body, and there's not an ounce of shyness in her about showing it off. Even if there was, though, the way that Tissaia watches her with undisguised want would chase any misgivings away in a heartbeat.

Yennefer moves to the bed and climbs onto the edge of it, settling herself in between Tissaia's legs. She trails a finger up one thigh, brushing past the patch of neatly trimmed curls to continue a path up to Tissaia's neck. Yennefer pauses there, the nail scraping at the delicate flesh of the woman's throat before she shifts her weight to her knees and leans up so that she's hovering over Tissaia.

She can feel the way Tissaia's chest is heaving as she breathes, hot puffs of air brushing against Yennefer's face as she dips her head down to kiss Tissaia. She keeps it intentionally light, meaning to frustrate rather than satisfy, and the disapproving noise that Tissaia makes when Yennefer pulls away tells her she's been successful. 

Yennefer props herself up on her elbows as she kisses a trail down Tissaia's neck and onto her chest. It's not often she gets the chance to take as much time as she wants to explore the smaller woman's body; usually one or both of them get too impatient to see such explorations through to their conclusion. But tonight, she's very much looking forward to the slowness. The want that's been simmering in her all day is growing steadily, and she wants to transfer the heat into Tissaia until she's desperate and begging for release.

She starts by mapping every inch of Tissaia's neck. Tissaia tilts her head back onto the pillows to give her more room to work, a soft sigh escaping her lips, and Yennefer rewards her with a light nip. Her tongue follows the line of the delicate tendons flexing beneath pale skin, and she presses open-mouthed kisses to Tissaia's collarbone. She knows Tissaia loves when she uses her teeth (though the smaller woman would never admit it), and for that reason alone she keeps her ministrations to mostly lips and tongue with only the occasional scrape of teeth to keep Tissaia on edge.

Yennefer drifts down to Tissaia's chest, moving from her left shoulder to her right as she continues her exploration. With every pass she gets closer to the tops of Tissaia's breasts, and she can feel the way Tissaia is trying not to squirm beneath her in anticipation. But instead of continuing down, Yennefer allows herself a small smirk as she takes a detour to work her way over the length of Tissaia's arms. They're pulled taught above Tissaia's head, and Yennefer knows she's giving a bit of a show when she stretches her own body up to reach them, her breasts just a few inches above Tissaia's face. There's a spot near the woman's inner elbow that she knows makes her go weak in the knees, and she sucks at the skin there until Tissaia is gasping. 

She switches to the opposite arm, giving it the same attention as she brings her hands up to rub at Tissaia's wrists. She's enjoying seeing how far she can push Tissaia like this, and she gets her answer a second later when a hot mouth unexpectedly closes over her own nipple. Her yelp of surprise turns into a low moan as Tissaia sucks, teeth dragging over the sensitive flesh as her tongue swirls. It makes her head go fuzzy for a minute, but then she remembers what she's supposed to be doing and reluctantly pulls away until Tissaia is forced to let her go. 

"Impatient," Yennefer murmurs, trying to quell the pounding between her legs and regain her focus. Tissaia raises an eyebrow.

"Just trying to remind you of what a mouth can do when properly applied, darling."

By way of answer, Yennefer shifts so that she can lower her mouth to the skin just below Tissaia's breast, knowing there's a particularly sensitive patch of skin right.... _ there _ . Tissaia arches off the bed, a low moan falling from her lips, and Yennefer smirks. 

**_You don't like the way I'm applying my mouth?_ **

**_Cheeky girl_ ** Tissaia gasps, hands tugging at her restraints in frustration. Yennefer knows it's probably killing her to not be able to reach down and tangle her fingers in her hair to hold her in place, and she slides further away from Tissaia's breasts in spite of the groan it earns her.

She mouths at a hipbone before continuing down to lavish attention on Tissaia's legs. She loves the fine, downy hair on the inside of Tissaia's thighs, the curve of her ankle. Every inch is thoroughly explored and appreciated before she repeats the process on the other leg, watching through hooded eyes as Tissaia alternates between melting into the soft touches and straining against her bonds as she searches for some sort of relief.

It takes everything in her not to nuzzle into the heat that she can feel radiating from Tissaia's core, but she forces herself to bypass it in favor of making her way back up to Tissaia's mouth. She kisses the smaller woman deeply, tongues sliding against each other until Yennefer is forced to pull back to breathe. Yennefer rests her forehead against Tissaia's and stares into blue eyes for a few moments, losing herself in the swirl of emotion and desire she sees reflected there. She knows what a privilege it is to be able to touch Tissaia like this, and she never wants to lose sight of what an incredible, perfect thing it is to have the other woman's trust.

**_Gods, I love you_ ** she breathes across their mental bond, unable to help the swell of emotion. Tissaia's lips curl into an affectionate smile and she leans up as best she can to brush a sweet kiss against Yennefer's lips.

**_I love you too_ ** , she replies. Her smile turns mischievous and she bucks her hips up into Yennefer.  **_Though I might love you even more if you would_ ** **_touch_ ** **_me._ **

Yennefer smirks and trails a finger down Tissaia's chest, idly circling a nipple.  **_I had to stand there and watch you for_ ** **_hours_ ** **_. I intend to make you wait every bit as long as I had to._ **

She feels Tissaia gearing up for a response, and she rolls her nipple just hard enough that it interrupts the smaller woman's train of thought. Her other hand comes up to work at Tissaia's other breast, pinching and kneading until Tissaia is trembling beneath her. Yennefer dips her head to take a nipple into her mouth, laving her tongue back and forth across it until a high keening sound erupts from Tissaia's throat. It's a noise she only makes when she's feeling particularly needy and desperate, and Yennefer hums appreciatively. 

She releases the nipple from her mouth, letting her teeth scrape over it for good measure, and slides her hands down to grasp at Tissaia's hips for a second before continuing down to the woman's thighs. Yennefer urges Tissaia to spread her legs wider so that she can settle between them more easily, and when she's satisfied with how the smaller woman is positioned she casually reaches over and grabs the toy she'd selected. 

A whispered word in Elder brings the fake cock to life, the length of it warming as it vibrates in her hand. She drags the tip of it across Tissaia's stomach in a tantalizingly slow journey to where she needs it most, and Tissaia twists and bucks her hips in an attempt to get closer.

Yennefer removes the toy for a second, but before Tissaia can complain two fingers dip into the wet heat between her legs. The younger woman pumps them in and out at a leisurely pace, admiring the way her fingers look disappearing inside of Tissaia, the obscene noises they make from how wet the woman is. 

Tissaia moans when Yennefer scissors her fingers inside of her, but the moan morphs into something closer to a shriek when the vibrator is unexpectedly pressed to her clit. Yennefer can't help the devilish grin that spreads across her face as she feels the way Tissaia's body begins to tighten, primed from the extended foreplay she's already endured. She keeps the vibrator held in place just until Tissaia's inner walls begin to flutter around her, and then she smoothly pulls it away.

A groaned protest leaves Tissaia as her body sags against the mattress, denied the last bit of stimulation it needed, and Yennefer waits until she calms before returning with the vibrator. 

She repeats the process too many times to count, until it becomes an erotic rhythm—work Tissaia up as close to the edge as she can manage, waiting until she's just about to fall over it, and then stopping everything. Occasionally she'll use the vibrator inside of Tissaia, or lean down to press her mouth to Tissaia's clit, but her favorite is having her fingers inside. From inside, she can she feel every minute response that Tissaia tries to hide from her, the faint contractions signaling the exact moment to pull away and leave Tissaia gasping and begging for more.

They've done this before, but never quite like this—and never for so long. Out the window she can see the moon slowly making its way across the night sky until it's dipping towards the horizon, the hours passing in a haze of pleasure. Every time she shifts, Yennefer can feel the flood between her own legs demanding attention, but she forces the need aside. She keeps going, working at Tissaia's body until the smaller woman is so sensitive that it feels like the barest touch will be enough to catapult her into an orgasm. 

During a pause while she waits for Tissaia to settle, Yennefer's eyes roam the woman's body to admire her work. Pale skin is flushed a delightful shade of red all the way up Tissaia's chest, her bottom lip is pulled between her teeth as she pants, and her head is tipped back against the pillows in a way that exposes the long line of her neck. 

Yennefer recalls her earlier thought, as she'd dragged her finger across the skin there, and eases up onto her knees so that she can smooth her hands up Tissaia's body. She toys with her breasts for a few seconds, unable to resist, but then one hand slides up until it's resting lightly at the base of Tissaia's throat—no pressure, just the hint of a suggestion.

Blue eyes blink open to look at her curiously, and Yennefer presses down the tiniest bit while maintaining eye contact. As she does, she lets her other hand steal back down to trace circles around Tissaia's clit, and she watches with fascination as the combined sensations pull a growl from Tissaia. She feels the vibrations of it under her palm and watches as Tissaia arches, pushing up into the hand on her throat as she breathes a single word across their bond:

**_Harder._ **

The word sends a bolt of heat straight to Yennefer's core, and she flexes her fingers around Tissaia's neck, gradually increasing the pressure. This is new territory for them, and while it's reassuring that if anything goes awry Tissaia can tell her mentally (and can easily heal any resulting injury), Yennefer can't bear the thought of unintentionally hurting the woman.

But far from hurt, Tissaia is releasing tiny, breathy mewling sounds that are making Yennefer's head spin, and she keeps her hand on Tissaia's throat while she adjusts her position so that she can grab the vibrator once more and press it to the smaller woman's clit. The change in position also means that she's suddenly straddling one of Tissaia's thighs, and she can't help the groan that escapes her when lean muscle presses against her cunt. The arousal she's spent the last several hours tamping down comes roaring back with a vengeance as she grinds down against it, knowing she's leaving a slick trail against Tissaia's leg.

Yennefer gasps and slips the vibrator down to Tissaia's entrance, pushing it inside and thrusting it in time with her own movements. Her hand tightens around Tissaia's throat and she feels Tissaia shudder underneath her. She can tell the woman is balanced on the edge of a knife, the tiniest touch enough to send her careening over, but she wants her to wait just a little longer.

**_Not yet_ ** she breathes, feeling the pleasure churning deep in her gut as her hips keep moving and her clit slides against the smooth skin of Tissaia's thigh.  **_I want us to come together_ ** .

She feels more than hears the whine Tissaia makes in response, the noise vibrating faintly along her palm as she thrusts the vibrator faster, her own hips beginning to lose their rhythm.

**_Please, Yennefer, please let me come_ ** Tissaia begs, her hips jerking up into each thrust, throat flexing underneath Yennefer's hand. 

The sight of Tissaia reduced to a begging mess underneath her sends Yennefer over the edge with very little warning, and she cries out as pleasure overwhelms her. She jerks against Tissaia's thigh and manages a final thrust with he vibrator as she curls in on herself, gasping out  **_Come with me_ ** .

Tissaia's back bows, snapping her off the bed with enough force that it almost dislodges Yennefer. Her mouth falls open but no sound comes out, and Yennefer feels the moment the smaller woman comes with an explosion of pleasure. The hours of teasing and edging culminate in a trembling orgasm that seems to make every cell in Tissaia's body tremble, and Yennefer releases her grip on the woman's throat as she comes. It seems to go on forever, and were it not for the ecstasy she can feel across their mental bond she would almost be concerned about the tremors that continue to race through the smaller woman.

When Tissaia finally sags against the bed, completely spent, Yennefer pulls the vibrator out and tosses it off to the side of the bed after quieting it. She makes quick work of the bindings, releasing Tissaia's arms and tenderly rubbing at the woman's wrists to soothe the reddened skin. Tissaia reaches blindly for her, eyes still closed, and tugs her closer until Yennefer is pressed against her side and she can nuzzle into the younger woman's neck.

They rest like that for several minutes, enjoying the peace of being in each other's arms. Yennefer can see the sky outside just beginning to lighten into dawn, and she sighs with satisfaction.

"I can practically hear your smug thoughts," Tissaia mumbles against her chest, and Yennefer shrugs unrepentantly.

"I'm not going to apologize for being pleased that I'm the one who gets to spend all night making you scream," she says, fingers brushing down the length of Tissaia's spine before settling around the curve of her hip and pulling her closer.

"You  _ are _ rather good at that," Tissaia says fondly, lips pressing a soft kiss to Yennefer's neck. "Though I'm not sure I'll be able to walk to my morning meeting with the king."

"That's what they invented portals for," Yennefer replies with a smirk. "Though if he requires additional explanation on your nighttime activities I'd be happy to give him a demonstration." She wiggles her brows playfully and laughs when Tissaia shoves at her.

"You're incorrigible," Tissaia murmurs, but her tone is affectionate and she leans up to kiss Yennefer sweetly. "Now let me sleep for an hour, at least. Otherwise I'm liable to unintentionally agree to an ill-advised trade."

Yennefer nods and settles back against the pillows, savoring the warm weight of Tissaia's body lying half on top of her. She'll let the smaller woman sleep for now. And besides—sleep now just means an opportunity to investigate all of the creative ways she can wake Tissaia later. With visions of exactly how she intends to do that dancing through her mind, Yennefer closes her eyes and lets the soothing rhythm of Tissaia's breathing lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gentle reminder that if you are interested in breathplay and you are not a magical being with healing abilities, please do your research ahead of time to make sure that you are fully informed and as safe as possible! Plz don't go around choking/being choked willy nilly even if it is blindingly hot (which it can be) if you and your partner(s) have not clearly communicated about how to do it safely!
> 
> *okay, stepping off soapbox* Thanks to everyone still reading and commenting! :)
> 
> OH, and PS there is absolutely stunning art based on the first chapter available on twitter @madamnsmut in case you haven't seen it--just gorgeous!

**Author's Note:**

> There's a whole toy chest of possibilities. If you've got thoughts or *ahem* suggestions on what you might like to see, drop me a note in the comments!


End file.
